


Sleeping Reality

by XWondrousX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Science, Death, Fighting, Gore, Medical Abuse, Mental Torture, Multiverse Theory, Physical Torture, Possible Underfell inspiration, Psychological Trauma, Science, Science Experiments, Suicide mention, Time and space, Timelines, Violence, battles, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWondrousX/pseuds/XWondrousX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Awakening game, things mess up for the three humans which lands them in an interesting place with strange characters.<br/>Here we go again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another world

Charley stepped forward; her head felt like it had been pressed or hit with a baseball bat. It throbbed. She looked around nervously.  
“W-what?” She whispered breaking the silence.  
She pulled her hand up to her head, leaning in on it, walking slowly to anywhere. 

Her surrounding looked much like a forest. The sky was a calming orange, filled with pinks and browns. She looked up to it, it must be dusk?  
The trees beside her swayed, though she couldn’t feel the wind. The trees surrounding her looked a pale orange as well. The patterns engraved on them where simple and manmade, strange symbols like Latin of which she couldn’t understand. 

The clouds darkened to a deep brown, covering half the sky. The wilderness was quiet, not like an early morning, but like a dead of night. The wind whistled but did not touch. The leaves danced around the ground, before lying still with its own. 

Charley pulled the tree branches back, looking to her non-existent path, her hand still touching her head.  
“Tsk, ouch.” She mumbled, moving her hand to reveal blood that seeped. She looked at it, rubbing the red between her fingers. It was shiny, glossy. She stood for a moment, staring lost in deep thought of all the horrible memories she’d lived, everything her and her friends had been through. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, willing to leave it behind.  
She shook her head and began moving forward again, ignoring the blood travelling down her cheek. She wiped it back into her hair, not caring as it smeared. With each step she flinched as sticks and leaves crunch beneath her, she wasn’t wearing shoes, nor her normal clothes, she was in her pyjamas, long baggy trousers and a cartoon baggy top, the usual, but not for hiking in a forest. 

Every time she pulled back a branch she hoped to see some sort of resemblance as to where she is, but every time she was met with disappointment. The forest seemed endless. A mess of dying trees and hot swelling sun, the leaves falling, had reds and pinks painted upon them showing life.  
She panted coming to a stop. The world seemed strange and simple. The trees not possessing the usually swirls, but almost felt like block colours with shading.  
The heat was unbearable. Charley sat down on a tree log, huffing and puffing, she looked to her hands. 

“Chara” She whispered to herself, feeling the stained blood in her fingernails. She looked blankly at it. She felt the welling of tears, but choked them back. She could feel the surging in her throat, she wanted to throw up, but held it down.  
“Sans…” She brushed her blood stained fingers into her hair shuddering at her memories. She sat for a while, contemplating on what had once been.  
She breathed in and out, in and out, feeling her breathe as she did.  
“Ok, let’s try again.” She stood up, off the log and pulled away all the branches. 

The forest had to end eventually…

Her thought were cut short. As she pulled away at the last branches, she realised, she was now staring down a black hole.  
Her mouthed opened in ore as she stared into an abyss. The hole was gigantic. Bits of trees were growing around it, sticks fallen between vines that entangled themselves onto the sides dangling on rocks and dirt which filled the surroundings. 

She walked around the edges, examining for a way down. She felt compelled to look, felt curious to feel. Her feet carefully levelled over each vines in place, pulling and pushing ones in the way, they were tough and large.  
Must have had a long time to grow. 

Wind circled around the hole, whirling sounds could be heard. She took a stick and threw it down, waiting for a sound, or an echo, but nothing came.  
Maybe something bigger.  
Charley looked around but couldn’t find anything, not even a stone. She turned in a circle, flicking looks around for something stable.  
*SNAP* the sounds of sticks breaking caught her attention. She swivelled around in concern, her feet, well grounded, and arms by her side ready. She felt weak, but that wouldn’t stop her from fighting. She relaxed once confirming nothing was there. 

Charley smiled, thinking of how this reminded her of the magic she once had, the ability to protect herself, but her smile once again faded, the suffering it caused, the hatred they’d fought. She crouched down, hugging herself, digging her nails deep into her elbows. 

The world stilled, finally she could feel the wind as it blew up from the abyss, smelling like freshly mowed grass. She relaxed as it blew threw her hair. Looking up she could just see the other side of the hole, between the misty clouds that hung over.  
A figure stood the other end, waiting, watching.  
 


	2. It's cold and wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another human wakes up in a strange world.

“Huh?” Laura moved her legs, pulling herself into a foetus position before being abruptly disturbed by a something. She flung herself to sit up, seeing a bright blue within the darkness.  
“Where?” She asked to herself, feeling around her body. Her hand twitched with each object touched. 

She could feel her breathe stiffen, sudden panic struck her. Panting she patted around with her hands to see where she was. She felt sick. Her heart sank, shaking trying to get her bearings.  
It was dark. Laura wondered if she was at home, but the stony floor beneath her, told her otherwise. She groaned, clicking as she gathered herself to stand. 

She narrowed her eyes, following the bright blue light. Holding her hands out, feeling for some sort of wall, but before she knew it, she stepped forward falling in water knee high. Her clothes soaked, she knelt in the water, sighing as she lifting herself out again, feeling her surroundings for the edge. She pushed her arms out further reaching but she couldn’t find it. 

Giving up she pressed on through the water, lifting her leg up high treading through the icy cold river she’d realised it had become.  
“I’m sure it won’t be long until the next human falls down.” Distant talking could be heard. Laura looked around, happy, looking for the person to explain where she was. 

Another voice replied “Yeah! Then we can harvest their soul and the barrier will break.” Laura shrunk back, as she did she bumped into a flower. The petal shone blue and white, opening and closing. It spoke.  
“Harvest their soul and the barrier will break!” The flower repeated, pedals moving with each word.  
Curiously Laura picked herself out the cold water, and walked closer to the flower.

She wore an oversized top and loose shorts, her nightwear. Luckily the water didn’t soak touch her clothes but her feet were saturated. She shook them off, wobbling as she did, gathered her footing.  
“Oh for crying out loud” She stamped her foot onto the rock floor, before turning her attention to the flower. She prodded it with one finger.  
“Oh for crying out loud!” It screamed back to her. She jumped in surprise kicking the flower, pulling a few leaving from its base. Realising her mistakes she picked up the pedals and struggled, trying to stick them back on without success.  
“Ok, calm down.” She walked slowly forward holding onto the leaves she’d kicked off. They shone a calming blue, like a torch it led the way. Laura held out three pedals in her hand, hoovering them in front of her. It was much clearer now, leading her away from the water and falling rocks. 

Snow, she could see snow in the distance. She could see light. The snow melted onto the rocks near her.  
No wonder it’s so cold. 

She could see distant lights and lamps a glow. Chimneys and warm houses, her body shuddered. She wrapped her hands around herself and pushed forward.  
“Come on!” She shivered to herself, the snow grew higher and higher, her heart thumping in apprehension. 

Her feet felt like they were burning, the cold snow slicing away at her feet with each step, it was painful. Her breathe shallowed as she dug through the pathway.  
The mist seemed to appear out of nowhere. She moved her hands again through the dense clouds, trying to pull them apart to see the warm lit up houses once again.  
“HUMAN.” Laura smiled; one of the voices she missed, and longed to hear for a long time had spoken. She turned to face him.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE YOU.” A tall skeleton stood in front of her.  
“Wait, Papyrus it’s me…Laura?” She cheerfully said as she made her way closer to him.  
“WOWIE, YOU KNOW MY NAME. WELL I GUESS IT IS TO BE EXPECTED.” Papyrus stood with a grand pose.  
Laura sighed relief. She moved towards him, “Finally. Hey Pap, can you explain how I got here?” 

Papyrus, still in his pose, looked back to Laura with a frown. He looked confused and somewhat concerned.  
She walked until she was standing in front of him. She crouched down to massage her feet. “Look, Pap, I’m really cold, do you have anywhere to warm up?”  
She felt a cold drop fall on her nose. 

Laura raised her hand to her head looking up to see where the drop came from. Upon touching the droplet, dread fell upon her. It was blood. Her head felt numb. She moved a shaking hand, touching an opened wound upon her. 

She peered up to Papyrus, who now, was holding a summoned bone with the same protruding blood upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 2, as I said before the first 8 chapters will be short so I apologise for that, it will pick up later. I'm close to finishing the story now, and well its been very difficult for me to write this one as I couldn't discuss this one with my friends as much because they didn't want to spoiled on the story like last time. If there are any mistake I apologise again since I have read through it and tried to make sure everything was correct, if I've missed any let me know and I'll improve it! Thanks!


	3. The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets introduce the other human shall we, yay the gang is now here.

Shep woke startled as he fell down, cracking his leg on a branch, falling through a tree before slumping down onto the floor.   
In an instant he sat up clutching his right leg gasping through his teeth. He looked at this jeans, feeling pain through it without looking at his leg he knew it was broken.   
“Ow, ow, ow” He repeated rocking back and forth. His leg stung like a thousand needles. A broken bone could be seen as it poked at the skin. He breathed slowly, taking in the pain, calming himself enough to look around at where he’d fallen.   
“What the fuck.” He looked up realising his surrounding had changed almost immediately. 

He could have sworn he was sat at his computer. He shrugged it off and stood up, leaning on a nearby tree. He pulled down the rolled up sleeves of his grey hoodie, ready to make a move.  
“Fuck!” He cursed to himself, whispering through his breathe, pulling his head back to breathe in, before letting it drop again and breathing out. He looked all around, the sky, the floor, the trees, even the weeds that encircled him.   
The colours seemed familiar. Hopping from one side to the other he made his way through the trees in hopes of a sign of some sort of clue as to his where bout’s, but found nothing. Treading through the leaves and broken sticks he made his way over to an opening. 

A giant hole, with no end in sight, filled with darkness, protruded through the forest. He starred for a while.  
“Oh shit.” His thoughts immediately were brought back to Undertale. The forest filled with browns and yellows, the hole within a sloping forest, so it was plausible. He thought to himself how all the characters had been brought to their world, was it possible the same could happen the other way? 

A sudden sound of stick crutches in a hurried pattern could be heard. Without thinking he immediately hid behind a tree, pulling his broken leg along.   
He placed a hand over his mouth to control his breathing sounds, trying to quieten himself.   
He flicked a quick look, seeing a shadow. Shep began to step forward before he slumped, snapping a stick.   
Without hesitation he jumped back behind the tree, hidden up another tree between him and the shadow.   
He was getting sweaty, the nervousness and fear he felt, it reminded him of the last battle they’d thought. He lowered his head to hide himself fully, biting his hand as he handled the pain from his leg.   
He could feel eyes upon him, leaving himself a few minutes before moving again.

He trod carefully, hiding behind trees, until he was the opposite side of the hole to the shadow.   
He peaked out from the tree, holding on it for more solid support. Squinting his eyes to see the figure better.   
The shadow was crouched, looking down into the hole, throwing what appeared to be stones and sticks, listening in.   
Before long he realised the shadow was in a shape of a human girl. He stepped out quietly from the tree, leaning on it. Looking around he trod on a firm vine, one of many that grew in and around the hole.   
He stood watching. 

As he moved his foot, he slid, hitting sticks beside him as he scrambled to get support once again. The last thing he wanted was to make his leg even worse. As he looked up, he froze, seeing from what he could make out, the person looking straight at him.  
“H-hi!” He shouted out, nervously. He waited for a response, eagerly looking around himself. 

“Shep? Shep is that you?” Charley spoke out.   
“Oh my god, yeah, yeah it is! Charley?” Relief washed over him. He heard movement once again, her face coming into view as she neared him.   
“Oh crap! Are you ok, your legs looking a bit messed up?” Charley commented as she examined his slumped appearance and misshapen right leg.   
“It’s a bit broken. Heh but still” He nodded shrugging to himself.

She leaned down to take a closer look, pulling his trousers up, slowly rolling it over his knee. He breathed in and out in big strides, watching her as she lifted it further. She eventually found the broken bones sticking out slightly, almost piercing his skin, surrounded by red, purple and blue, it was very sore. 

“Oh man.” She murmured to herself, looking at his damaged leg, “Ok, ok” She repeated.   
“Wait here.” She commanded before stomping away, rummaging through the sticks on the floor. He watched her digging, confused and sleepily. He could feel his stomach starting to churn from the pain, leaving him feeling woozy.   
“Ha-ha!” Charley leapt from the ground, out of the bushes with a large stick in each hand. 

“You know, you look like a mad woman right now, with your pyjamas on and being excited about two sticks…” Shep explained, trying to lighten his situation. Charley burst into laughter, holding her stomach as she leant over, walking to be beside him once more. She knelt down, pulling on his leg gently moving outwards, Shep gasped through his teeth making a sharp whistling noise. 

Charley affixed the two sticks either side of this leg straightening it out.  
“What are you doing?” Shep asked in concerned, clenching tighter.   
“I’m making a splint.” She said pulling off her top, leaving only a strap top left, she shivered a little at the fresh air on her shoulders. “How come you’re in clothes and I’m in pyjamas?” She said, jealous at his more appropriate wear. 

Shep shrugged, “I was on my computer before-OW! Fuck that hurt.” He flinched away, her tugging at his legging as she wrapped the stick tightly around his leg.   
“That’s what you get…But seriously?” She looked up to the yellowing sky, “I…I don’t know what I was doing.”

Shep watched her, in awe. He moved his leg slowly to the side, placing a hand on her shoulder pulling her in for a hug. “I think we’re in Undertale.” He said, muffed in her neck.   
She returned the hug, rubbing his back. “I guess it begins all over again then.” She thought out loud. “I thought it was over, but, I got to admit, I’m not sure if I’m excited, or frightened.”   
Shep knew how she felt, but he wanted it to be different this time, he’d be there for her, and he’d be able to protect her. He looked to his leg. “Maybe we can find Toriel. She should be in the underground somewhere.”  
Charley sighed, “I’m not sure, they went back to the game last time, so the barrier should be broken from the last save, but I’m not sure. I mean, they could be on the surface?” She stood up, releasing herself from the hug, and peered over the hole once again, “And how do we get down there?” 

“How about the vines?” Shep answered, her frowning in response.   
“You can’t even walk properly, how are you supposed to climb down there...” She lifting her hand triumphantly, “I’ve got it! We’ll do what climbers do…” She pulled at a vine, continuously rapping around in a circle like a rope.   
“Here.” She was lifting the last strand, holding it out to Shep. 

He examined the end, before taking it as asked. He held firmly as Charley circled a tree, tying tightly. She took a breath, “I’m going to go down this vine, tug on it if something’s wrong, ok?”   
Shep nodded slowly, trying to hide his worry. She’ll be ok. He repeatedly thought to himself, watching as she looked into the underground, seeing darkness once again.   
She could feel the fear deep within, like butterflies and sickness in her throat. She swallowed, tensing her hands into fists. She turned to him, as he watched in reverence, “You’ll shout if anything happens, yeah?” She nodded frantically, hoping for a positive response, looking at the deep hole once again. She tied the other end to herself, in hopes of safety. 

“Of course” He responded plainly voice wavering under pressure. His heart began racing as he watched her, start to hold onto the vine and lowering herself into the abyss.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is almost finished now, and I have just a couple of chapter left to do, I hope you guys like this roller-coaster ride of confusion we are going to have because in all honesty I have no idea what you'll think of this one as its so much different than the first one.


	4. He'll find you

Laura’s head was spinning like a bad hangover. She turned onto her side, her minds turning and stomach churning with movement. She placed a hand on her head, rubbing her eyes, not wanting to open them. 

As she moved her legs, touching something loose like dust or dirt. She frowned. Mumbling nonsense, as she lifted herself up, rubbing her hand against the walls as though to grab something to help her. The walls were cold, like stones, though the cracks shred themselves like plaster. With eyes closed she examined the wall, patting and picking as bit fell off in dusty clumps. 

She had a look, the walls were brown and damaged, the floor, cold and dirty wooden planks. She coughed, sprawling dust around the room. She wanted to call out, but her throat felt dry and strained. 

She fell onto her back, her head raised a little, coughing and spluttering, her throat becoming more strained as phlegm exited her mouth, feeling a little softer on her throat. She let her head flop back down, frowning, looking to the wooden ceiling above her. 

“Where…?” She turned her head to looking around the room she was in, forcing a painful frown as she saw bars and a dog bowl beside her. She could see a small window out the back.   
She could hear Papyrus yelling “I WANT YOU TO COLLECT THE HUMAN FOR THEIR SOUL RIGHT AWAY…YES…YES…I KNOW, DON’T KEEP ME WAITING!” Laura shrunk into herself upon hearing the door slam open, freezing wind blaring in. “COME NOW, BEFORE MY USELESS BROTHER GETS HERE!” This wasn’t the Papyrus she remembered. The sweet and innocent skeleton she knew before would never address Sans this way. 

Laura stayed still, pressing against the wall as she felt eyes upon her. Footsteps became closer and closer, then stopped. She calmed her breathing to a natural sleeping state, relaxing her muscles to appear still unconscious. 

She could feel herself sweating in nervousness, before feeling relief as the footstep protruded outside once again. She breathed out, and then looked to the window. Her eyes darted back from the window to the wall. 

Is it easier to smash through a wall of plaster and possibly some other material…or glass?  
The window was shiny a bright white into the room. She pulled herself up, hoping not to make noise as she crawled her up the wall, feeling the plaster, picking at it. She wanted to see what lay beneath the plaster. Picking away revealed wood, like the floor, rough and weather faded. 

She knew what she must do. 

Clawing at the plaster frantically, panicking, if papyrus came in now he’d know she was awake. Each pick revealed more until a small hole, big enough for her to fit through protruded through the plaster. 

“if you go that way, he’ll find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super super short I'm so sorry, 4 more chapters then they'll get much, much longer!


	5. These vines of ours

“Ouch!” She yelled.  
“Are you ok!?” Shep yelled trying to get a better glimpse of her, but to no avail, she had already been swallowed by the darkness.  
With each hand movement, Charley shivered, feeling like she’d fall to her death. Each hand she pulled from the vines, lowering herself slowly and carefully. Although the vines was still wobbling with each movement, her hands gripped as tight as possible, becoming sore as the rough vines became harder to hold onto.  
Adrenaline rushed through her, her heart pacing at a hundred miles an hour, her stomach in her mouth.  
A slight slip, her hand thrown outwards as she hugged her legs around the vine, grasping for safety, within seconds she threw her arm back, squeezing tightly to the vine, panting as she tensed up more, she could her body freezing up in fear.  
“I can do this. I can do this” She repeated to herself, motivating her goal. She looked down, the floor now visible, about 70ft to go. Her eyes widen at the sight, the bright yellow flowers and grass at the bottom. She clenched tighter, trying to control her breathing. In and out, breathe in and out. The smell of damp grass filled the air the lower she went.  
Shep watched from up high “Everything alright?!” He shouted to the unknown, the vines movement was the only thing showing proof that she was still alive.  
“Y-yeah, almost there” She stuttered. She moved her foot down once again, pinning it to the vine, her hands digging in with her nails.  
Without a thought she slipped. The vines became impossible to grasp, everything blurred before becoming nothing. The vine unravelled, tossing in a circle several times before she slammed into the floor, body stilled.  
Shep watched the vines movements, he held on tight.  
“How’s it going?” He waited for a response. “Charley?” He watched the vine, the movement completely gone. His heart sank; he picked himself up, looking for the end of the vine.  
“Charley?” He asked meekly. “You ok?” His voice becoming shaky, the vine still void of life. Panicked Shep moved over, ripping off the vine around his waist and attempting a limping run towards the hole, pulling at the vine “CHARLEY!” He shouted, shaking and scratching at the vine.  
He moved his leg impatiently, god it hurt. Like a thousand pins and needles stabbing, begging him to stop, he lunged his way over to the vines entrance and began climbing with both arms and one leg. Each time he moved down he let go of the vine freely, before peeling his grip back.  
“I’m coming! I’ll be down in a sec!” He bellowed, hoping for a response. His hands felt like they were on fire. His leg screaming with pain as all his nerves pulsed.  
“I’m ok, Shep!” Placing her hand to her scuffed knees and grazed shoulder, here we go again.  
“I’m coming down!”  
Charley fell to the floor hearing Shep yelling in the back. Before she knew it, she was face down in the yellow buttercups. Her body aching and feeling fragile, the smell of plants filling her nostrils,  
“Urgh…shep?” She muffled in the plants below, the vine completely gone from her waist.  
She boosted herself from the flowers bed, turning to lie on her back, looking up.  
Shep could be seen dangling from the vine, about 100ft up from where Charley stood. Her eyes widen in surprise. She scrambled to get herself back up, running to the end of the vine.  
“Ahh fuck!” He cursed, feeling his grip loosen. The world seemed completely devoid of help.  
He fell.  
Shep threw his arms out, thrashing them in circle, trying to clasp the vine in desperation, to no avail. His arms and legs flapping without any guidance, pushed by the falling wind, Charley screamed seeing him let go, without thinking she leapt towards where he was falling, tossing her arms out straight in front in an attempt to catch him.  
Shep’s body glowed a familiar red, slowing his fall, but still dropping into her arms, pushing her down to the floor from his weight.  
Both gained small injuries, a few grazes but nothing life threatening. Charley smiled to Shep, looking at him looking back in horror. A few nervous laughs were exchanged as she pulled herself for another hug.  
Shep lay chortling anxiously as Charley buried her head more into his chest. Charley relaxed her body, feeling it drain. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt magic.” She laughed to herself feeling the accustomed sensation of energy draining take hold of her body. They all hadn’t felt magic since the monsters had left but now, it felt good but tiring, a feeling of protection. Shep could feel the magic within Charley’s soul. He relaxed, the red determination glowing around her as she huddled to him. He knew that things would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I was late! Been really busy and I forgot to upload this chapter yesterday, anyway the story is now even more longer XD Had some nights where I was just thinking in bed and thought, OMG I need to write that in, so now the story is going to be almost twice as long as the first hah!


	6. Why are you here?

Sans watched Laura as she struggled to stand up, wobbling under her imbalance. Laura looked to him for help as he stood leaning lazily against the wall.   
“Sans? Please tell me that’s you..?” She whimpered to herself, self-pity growing over her emotions. 

“hey kid.” He moved over to her, pulling her arm over his shoulder. The relief was instant to Laura as she took the help happily, making their way out of shed and into Snowdin. Sans pulled her up, making sure she wasn’t falling down. Looking around she struggled but managed, tugging as he walked her deeper into the forest. Laura felt weak but stayed awake.

“Sans, what’s happening? Why am I here?” She questioned. Sans ignored her, steam could be seen coming from their breathes, both were shaky. “Sans?” She asked again, in hopes of a reply, but he simply lead her further.   
The snow was pure white beneath them. Laura could feel the coldness beginning to sting on her feet like before. She frowned, feeling uneasy. 

“Tell me what’s happening!” Laura couldn’t take it. With Papyrus’s betrayal, all she could think was all the ways they were going to kill her, like Chara before. A flash of blood, vomit and bodily organs infiltrated her mind. She grasped her head, curled herself into a ball onto the snow, Sans watching.   
“kid, shh…” He replied, before grabbing her arm again, pulling her up.   
“Sans? Please…tell me…” Laura whimpered a mixture of whining and sobbing, trying to know what was happening but unable to comprehend her situation, unable to understand it.   
“Look kid. “ *Hick* Sans hiccupped, feeling his words slurring. 

“Are you drunk?” She replied, feeling her head again, wondering if she had been. He stopped, swaying back and forth; He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
“probably” He said “but that’s doesn’t mean you have tibia so loud” He laughed, pulling on her shoulder, encouraging her to carry on. He pushed her in front of a large castle looking door. “keep going. toriel can help.” With one last encouraging push, Sans disappeared in a bright white flash leaving Laura standing confused and anxious. She knelt into herself, rubbing her hands, feeling the sickly feeling building within her once again. She felt her body shaking.   
A hoodie suddenly covered her. “give it back when you’re done, ok?” Sans winked, running off with a quick swoosh as time and space warped around him, leaving nothing but the snowy fragments in view. Laura pulled the blue hoodie over her shoulders, wrapping it around her further. 

The door was large, more like a cathedral but large none the less. The area was quiet and calm, the snowflakes drifting down like leaves, floating softly in the sky between all the trees. She looked to the door. Placing a nervous hand to it, she felt the carvings and decorations engraved into it. She looked back to where San’s had been, thoughts running through her mind. Why was Papyrus acting so strange? Why was he in a hurry? Why didn’t he explain anything?  
She looked to her red, pained hands and pushed on the door, opening it slowly, causing a creaking echoing down the hall. The colours of pink and purple walls, covered in red, growing leaves. Laura pressed through, looking back to the snow as she closed the door. 

Her feet were pulsing with pain, the cold numbness set in, she look to her hands, beginning to blow hot air onto them, rubbing them quickly together, hoping to bring warmth to herself.   
She looked around the walls and floor, the smell of dust and abandonment was ripe throughout. The walls looked like they haven’t been tended to for years. She felt the walls, leaning for support. The floor was hard, and rough, cold like concrete but patterned like a woven carpet. It felt much nicer than the snow she’d been dragged in and the wooden, dusty shed she’d slept in. 

The warmth now returning, she now felt sleepy, her eyes heavy and destination seemly becoming further and further away. She could feel the want to cry but easily set it back, carrying on, pushing herself forward, she would persevere though this.   
“What if Charley and Shep are here too…like last time.” She thought out loud, limping toward a stair case, feeling her head lighten. 

She leaned back into the wall, sliding down it to sit, her legs straight in front. The warmth from the building, her legs that had plagued in the snow were now warm and comfy. She felt so tired.   
Her eyes blinking as her head rolled in a circle determined to stay awake. Her eyes drooped further before closing completely, her body, finally relaxed once again as she slumped to the side, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got really carried away with writing it lately that I forgot to post it on Tuesday! Please forgive me!


	7. Flowey the Flower

Shep sat up with Charley’s help, his leg felt numb, the pain still there, but like it was just an infection upon his leg. Charley sat with him for minutes as they embraced for a while. The ground was covered in flowers and grass, the walls thick with vines. 

“I guess we’ve still got our magic then?” Shep stated, Charley smiling in response, squeezing him tighter into the hug, then letting go. “I really hope Toriel is in the ruins.” He added, making them both excited and unsure. 

It had been a whole year since the incident with Chara and the monsters coming to reality, it felt much longer. Things at home had started getting themselves back together, carrying on with their lives, hopeful they’d see each other again, but doubtful of it actually ever coming together. Charley, Shep and Laura waited, but didn’t expect to meet the monsters again; it was something that needed to be accepted to move on with their lives. It was like hoping for snow in the summer, not impossible but not likely. 

They all took their days, looking for ideas, ways to communicate in the game, searching in the files and changing different values and game mechanics but nothing seemed to work. It wasn’t long before they all agreed to wait for a sign or message.   
“Right let’s get you to Toriel, she must be here somewhere, if not we’ll rest in the house for a while. You think you can move?” Charley helped Shep up, carefully and slowly he hopped, pushing his weight on her. Charley wrapped one arm about his waist, easing his pain, if only by a little. They walked through the usual puzzles, trying to avoid stepping on the red leaves and moving stones onto panels, clicking the spikes away. They pulled levers and pressed the correct buttons they remember from the game, discussing it thoroughly to be doubly sure. 

The corridors felt much longer than in the game, there was so much space. Charley felt strangely nostalgic seeing the pinks and purple colours once again, looking up, it was rocks like a cave. She looked around examining every detail.   
They stopped, a frog stood in the hallway, sitting peacefully. 

“Shep look! It’s a Froggit!” She looked to it, fascinated and curious. They walked gradually in front of it, Charley still holding Shep up as he hopped trying to get his stance more comfy. Shep smiled at the Froggit who looked up, its eyes were black with a large white dot glowing. The frog looking monster sat down like a dog, its head bobbing from side to side. 

“Hello. I’m Charley, and this is Shep.” Charley spoke softly and welcoming in hopes of a warm reception. The Froggit looked to Charley, nodding while it blushed, then back to Shep, staring. Shep stared back, nervously, wondering what it was looking for.   
The Froggit opened it mouth. Flies sprung out pushing Shep back, him landing on his back with a thud. The flies bolted over his shoulder, ripping through like bullet razors. Charley pushed Shep over onto his front, out of the way as the flies stormed past, swinging her around, scratching her arm as they fired by her. 

The flies returned to the Froggit’s mouth. The Froggit looked to them both on the floor, looking confused and expecting, turning its head to the side, waiting. 

Charley lay there watching the monster, cradling her arm; the cuts weren’t deep but still stained her top with red. Shep placed his hand on his shoulder, grasping the cuts as blood seeped slowly down his arm, he’s hoodie slashed, thread falling loosely by him. They both lay in shock, Sheps flicking from Froggit to Charley in confusion, Charley’s eyes completely on Froggit.   
Charley began to stand up again, trying to move in a non-threatening way, holding her hands in the air. The Froggit stared to Shep once again.

“Shep…I think it wants you to do something…” She hinted over to him. Shep shook his head, awakening him. The Froggit once again opened it mouth. 

Charley watched ready to dodge or shield against the flies. 

Froggit pushed away from its back legs, leaping towards Shep, its mouth wide open. Charley pushed her hand out, her right eye igniting into red ghostly flames, engulfing the Froggit, a shockwave slammed the monster onto the floor. Charley’s hand fell to her side as she panted, she forgot how much energy magic used, the feeling familiar but different all the same.   
The Froggit lay on the floor, shaking its head, sitting back up like before, eyeing Charley, confused for the sudden attack.   
“I’m sorry.” She said waving her hand innocently to him. 

“Oh shit.” Shep breathed. “You can still do that sort of thing. Damn it; wish I still had my sword.” He said disappointed. Charley scowled at him. The Froggit blushed once again, before making its way out of the room, hoping happily away. Shep and Charley watching as he travelled, the monster stopped, looking back at them both.

“Please humans, if a monster doesn’t wish to fight, use mercy.” It spoke startling both of them, they stared in astonishment. The Froggit hopped away, until it couldn’t been seen. 

Charley and Shep looked at each other thinking. 

“That was close…” Shep broke the silence. Charley moved towards him again sighing as she helped him up.   
“It’s like in the game.” She spoke quietly.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“Well, in the game you’ve got to compliment it or, something else. It says it doesn’t understand what you said but was flattered anyway. Then goes away, it never went to attack me, but kept aiming for you.” She explained.

“Because I didn’t talk? That’s a bit harsh” Shep replied, a little annoyed. Charley smiled to him, seeing his frustration. The wound sustained on his shoulder were many but not too deep, Charley’s injures were simple grazes around her arm. She looked to his shoulder, checking it to see if anything was properly damaged, or worse off, but decided it wasn’t bad enough for first aid.

They kept walking, familiarizing themselves with the memories.   
Charley started feeling tired, the weight of Shep pressing in and use of magic was starting to dawn on her, but she felt compelled to keep going. 

“It’s not far from here I think.” She reassured him. Shep breathed, fed up with his pain, fed up with leg, he leant in further to her. “You ok?” She curiously asked. 

He panted, lifting his leg off the floor again, “The uh-the splints are pretty uncomfortable heh.” He’s laugh was reassuring and kept Charley going. They had to find Toriel.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy and tbh I almost forgot completely about uploading these chapters, the story has ended up way longer than I expected with isn't a bad thing so I've been concentrating on writing it the past week and stupidly forgot to upload more chapters XD sorry!


	8. A little house

It wasn’t long before Charley and Shep arrived at the little house in the ruins. The house resembled a cottage, warm and cosy. The windows were small and lit up.   
They walked passed a red leaved tree, crunching the dried leaves. 

They arrived at the door. Charley moved to knock, pulling Shep up a little with her other hand.  
The door flew open “Oh my dear children! Come in!” It was Toriel. Charley grinned seeing the beautiful and motherly goat lady once again. Shep hopped onto her, Toriel sweeping him off his feet, as a child. 

Charley examined her, feeling sentimental, all the memories they had shared a year ago.   
“Please come in, I’ll get food and drinks for you.” Toriel gestured her hands as she carried Shep in the other with ease. Charley followed, fascinated at the yellows and beige colours painted on the walls. 

Toriel lead them to a small room, toys and other childish objects inhabited it. Shep didn’t question once he was lying on the bed, he just wanted rest. Charley examined Toriel as she hovered her hand over Sheps leg, an orangey colour floating, healing the broken bone.   
“Toriel? Where is everyone?” Charley asked concerned, not to see all her friends together as their happy self’s but instead seeing Toriel back to being by herself once again like at the beginning of the game. 

“I shall tell you later over a nice pie. But for now, please, let me concentrate on healing dear.” Toriel’s voice sounded sad, almost broken. Charley nodded in almost disbelieve, inspecting her face. How old and tired she looked, stress was an obvious sign. Toriel moved her hands up and down his leg slowly, her fingers tinging with magic. Shep felt safe and sleepy, within a matter of minutes he’s fallen asleep on the small bed, fast asleep, snoring lightly.

Toriel stood up without a glace and opened the door for Charley to leave him in peace. She led her to a living area, a small dining area also, with one comfy chair big enough for Toriel to fit. Toriel held a hand to the chair, suggesting Charley to sit down. Charley did as she was told and sat in the large chair by the fire, taking in the warming flames.   
Charley sat awkwardly on the chair waiting for a response from Toriel. 

Toriel walked tiredly to the kitchen, pots and pans could be heard clanking around, metalware falling to the floor, making a welcoming butterscotch and cinnamon pie. The pies fragrance wafted around the small quant house, filling it with sweet and bitter tastes. 

Within ten minutes Toriel walked back into the living area, planting herself upon a chair, slouching into it, sighing as she did. They both sat in silence.   
Charley watched Toriel closing her eyes taking in the peace around her.   
“Toriel, is there something wrong?” Charley asked.   
Toriel stood up and slowly walked to the bookshelf, resting a hand on top of some dusty books. They all looked like they hadn’t been touched for a while.   
“I’m sorry, this house and I are a complete mess. I wasn’t expecting a visitor you know?” Toriel hovered her hand over the books, wiping dust away. Charley couldn’t help but feel like Toriel was avoiding the question.  
“Umm…how are the others?” She asked, wondering where they all were.   
“My dear, a lot has changed since we left you. Time moves differently here. You do not look like you’ve aged at all; however, it has been a long time since we saw each other. I was surprised myself when I saw you both. You both look no different from my memories. I thought I had forgotten.” Toriel suppressed herself, pulling her hands around her waist for comfort. 

Charley looked down in thought. “Do Sans and Papyrus still live in Snowdin? And Undyne in waterfall? What about Alphys?” She questioned.   
Toriel started making her way back into the kitchen mumbling “Yes my child” Before disappearing from sight again. Charley frowned as she stood back up, making her way back to Shep. She stopped at the set of stairs, peering down.   
Curiously she looked around for Toriel, sneaking her way down each step, listening out for movement from the corridors as she snuck down the stairs. Each step Charley looked back up the stairs looking for Toriel. She relaxed more once she reached the bottom, walking normally again as the walls turned from a cheery yellow, back to purple and pinks like the ruins before. 

The corridor was long and cold. A frozen breeze made Charley shiver and hold herself as she walked through the tunnel, knowing the large door to be at the end. She watched her bare feet, red with cold. 

“*cough, cough*” A strange muffled coughing echoed from the end of the corridor. It sounds weak and hoarse. Charley picked up her pace, holding her head as she felt the dried blood, now hardened in her hair. 

“Laura?” Charley stood shocked seeing Laura, slumped against the wall, bruises down her exposed legs and arms, her face paler than porcelain with hints of green around her lips. Charley fell to her knees, placing a hand to Laura’s disoriented face. She looked ill and bewildered, her eyes blinking fainting to her touch.   
“Oh my god.” Charley’s hands were shaking as she placed two fingers on her neck, feeling a faint, slow pulse. “Toriel…” She spoke panicking, “TORIEL HELP!” Laura’s eyes moved to sound, looking through Charley as though she was just an apparition. 

“Hey.” She whispered, straining her neck to talk.   
“Don’t talk ok, we’re going to get you better. Oh god! What happened to you?” Charley spoke holding back her sympathy tears, angry at her friend’s poor state.   
Toriel took the pie out, placing it on the work top, poking more holes in the top, before gently putting it back in the oven setting. With a flick of her wrist she heightened the heat. After closing the oven, she grasps both hands on the worktop leaning her weight into it. She breathed in and out, trying to restrict her tears. She heard her breathe shaking as she breathed out again and again. 

“Why did you all come here…” She whispered, tensing her grasp. A single tear escaped dropping to her hand, soaking into her white fur. She watched, eyes watering. She placed her hands into her face, rocking slowly back and forth in place. “What have we done?”  
“TORIEL HELP!”

Toriel jumped in the spot, hearing cries muffled from far away. She sprang into action, angry welling up inside her as she followed the sounds. She reached the stairs in the corridor, looking down, she felt sick. Toriel thundered down the stairs, fire igniting in her hands as she ran through the cold dimly lit passageway. She skidded around the corner, rising her self-defence and attack, expecting a monster, but was met with a heart aching scene. 

Charley was shivering, her cheeks burning red as her body fought against the cold, she had taken off her top, wrapping it around Laura trying to get some heat back, leaving herself in nothing but a bra. Toriel without any second glance scooped up Laura, running back up the stairs, Charley following close behind. 

“We need to warm her up slowly.” Toriel yelled to Charley as they ran. Toriel placed Laura gently into her giant Chair, moving it away from the fire so the heat wasn’t too intense for her, placing a blanket over her body. Toriel stayed by Laura, tending to her body, warming it up gently as her cheeks returned to a normal colour.  
“Tell me why you went down there child.” Toriel’s voice was stern and unforgettable. Charley stayed quiet, confused by the question.   
“Why would you go somewhere so dangerous? How dare you leave while your partner is suffering?” She yelled aloud. Charley looked around, not expecting the sudden anger.   
“T-toriel, I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry, but I wanted to-“  
“You wanted to what?!” She bellowed, throwing her hands in the air.   
“I-I don’t know.” Charley didn’t know how to feel, the sudden outburst making her feel uncomfortable and threatened. Toriel rubbed her face sighing.   
“I’m sorry dear. This place is not safe for you humans. As you can see with your friend here, they are not friendly. You are better off staying for your own safety.”  
Charley moved back leaving Toriel to tend to Laura slowly sneaking her way back down the stairs, she wanted to see the snow, she wanted to discover more. Laura and Shep were in good hands.   
“Toriel, I’m, I’m going to see the snow. Toriel had a face of disgust.   
“Fine, go. But, please. Be safe.” She became saddened; kneeling beside Laura’s healing body as Charley rushed off, eager to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would you look at that! 8 Chapters in finally, now the Chapters from here on out are going to be a lot longer so I hope you guys can keep up :D


	9. The Snowy Station

Her feet crunched on the snow. The shoes she’d chosen were thin and almost every dip and bump could be felt from the sole. Charley took it slowly taking in her surroundings as she slowly remembered it, recognised small snippets. The snow fell like white diamonds, floating through the calm wind. The trees rustled around the pathway, whistling an eerie yet beautiful tune. The snow blanketed the floor, leaving nothing but white to be seen. 

She stood for a while, breathing in the cold and sharp air, feeling the new sensations which playing the game could never provide. She recognised the large, purple, bulky door, now closed behind her, the patterns beautifully engraved into the wood work. Something about this place felt unsettling but peaceful, maybe even lonely.   
Charley began walking forward, watching the glistening snow before her, hearing it crunched under her feet, and rub as it hardened from the steps. There were many trees beside the hidden path all covered in the same crystal snow. 

Within minutes she reached a few large wooden poles, she remembered them, looking at them with a new perspective, seeing the dark pine wood, nailed together like a class project. The four poles looking more like a prison bars. Charley frowned. 

“I swear they were different?” She mumbled to herself, looking at the firmly placed bars, placing her hand on it as she looked to the rest of the poles blocking the way, the gap between the poles were not big enough for her to fit through. She signed, looking at the endless pit the bridge covered.   
She placed both hands firmly on the pole in front of her, breathing in and out deeply. Her right eye shone red, both her hands joining in a glow soon after; she slowly released the magic through her finger tips, cracking the wooden pole one little push at a time. She stopped. The pole remained in place with a large crack struck through the middle, she gave it a big push and the wood gave way, plummeting into the abyss, out of the way. 

Charley jumped up with excitement, throwing her fists in the air. “YES!” She yelled, before smacking her hands on her mouth, startled by her own loud noise, looking around anxiously for any possible spectators. The coast was clear so she continued walking again.   
Charley smiled as she arrived at a mysterious lamp. Crouching beside it, she looked nostalgic at its blue, odd shaped appearance. The lamp was rather large, she poked it a couple of times, amused by shaped. 

“Conveniently shaped lamp…” Charley quoted to herself, amused. It was a lot smaller than she thought, but then again none of the characters heights had been determined properly. She wiped away the snow from the lamp; it fell in piles onto the fresh snow on the ground. 

A stick snapped, Charley turned red eye a blazing, her heart racing as she turned to see what the noise was. She calmed upon seeing a broken stick on the pathway just beyond the bridge, letting out a sigh of relief, 

“God, calm down…it’s nothing.” She repeated to herself, calming the nerves, leaving a feeling of shakiness.  
Charley looked to the wooden stall,   
“A Sentry station” She reminded herself, walking over, placing her hands on the work top. She felt sentimental, looking inside seeing all the ketchup, mustard and relish bottles. The shelves filled with condiments and magazines. She sieved through them, sitting upon the sentry top, looking through all the crossword puzzles, laughing at the joke sections and blushing as she accidently opened a hidden adult magazine. She giggled, placing the magazines back into their original positions. As she set them back she felt a build-up of magical pressure. 

Charley leapt out the way, as a bright light beam blasted past her, skimming her fingers, leaving the ends burned and red. She gasped through her teeth as she pulled her hands into herself, looking for the perpetrator. A figure stepped into view.   
She looked them up and down, “Sans?”   
“heheh! kid!” He yelled, as his hoodies hood fell off his head, back behind him. He stumbled forward, losing a pink slipper, making his wobbly way over.   
Charley stood watching, as her old friend made drunken steps, almost tripping over his own feet, before falling onto her in a messy hug. He leaned most of his weight onto her as she hugged back pleased to see her friend again but confused as to the conditions.   
“long time, no see!” Sans shouted as he pointed to his eye socket. 

“You’ve been partying or something?” She chuckled to him as he pulled himself back up onto his feet, holding a hand on her shoulder, using Charley to balance.   
He stretched his smile a little further than normal.

“kid, i party all the time!” Sans pulled a bottle of ketchup out of the hoodie pocket, offering it to Charley. She happily accepted, looking at the bottle curiously, till Sans began climbing to the stations roof. Charley smiled toothily as she watched him plant himself on the roof, looking to the sky, bringing out another bottle from a hidden inner pocket. Charley looked at her opened bottle of glass ketchup, then to Sans. She grinned in awe and began climbing the station as well. It was a lot harder than it looked, she slipped a few times on the icy wood, luckily the roof wasn’t too tall, and so she could reach it with her hands, pulling herself up whilst holding the bottle. 

Some snow fell onto her face as she fell off, falling into the snow. 

Sans roared with laughter, holding his stomach as he tried to reframe himself. Charley sat in the snow pouting at her humiliation, the ketchup still in her hand.   
“here” Sans lowed a hand to her, which she accepted with relief. He pulled her up as she pressed her feet against the station, lifting her up onto the roof. They both sat, pushing off nearby snow. Sans took regular swigs of ketchup as Charley watched. She looked to her bottle.   
“you goin’ have some?” He questioned looked straight into her eyes. Charley quickly took a mouthful, the sweet and sharp taste hitting her tongue, a mixture of tomatoes, vinegar and whiskey. She gulped it down sending a shiver down her spine.

“Is there whiskey in this?” She looked surprised. Sans winked taking another drink.   
“tis good stuff” He claimed leaning his back onto the roof, his feet, perched on the ledge at the end. They both sat in silence as they both drunk a bit.  
“ya know, you’re lucky” Sans said throwing out his arms in explanation.   
“Why’s that?” She asked   
“well you’ve been up there, living your life, while we’re trapped in this caged. thought you would have forgotten about us by now?” He said slurring words and mumbled as he pressed the ketchup bottle to his teeth.   
“I could never forget you guys.” Charley said sat up looking down on him kindly as he looked up to her frowning.   
“heh, suppose you’re right kid.” He said nudging her slightly. “ya know i realised something when we arrived back here,” He looked to the sky “i miss having the freedom like then. it was so long ago, i don’t…i don’t really remember it all that well.” He admitted.  
“Come on! A year’s not that long? I’m sure you’ll see it soon anyway.” Charley comforted.   
“a year? don’t you mean twenty?” He corrected.  
“No…I mean a year.” Charley chuckled sarcastically to correction. Sans frowned, propping himself up with his elbow as he looked at her more intensely.   
“kid it’s been twenty years since we’ve all seen you humans.” He explained, looking her up and down. “now i come to think of it, you look no different.”   
“We’ll neither do you, just more, drunk than I remember. Why didn’t Toriel tell me that though?” She pondered, taking another sickly sip, gulping it down without chance of taste. She could feel the alcohol, flowing through her blood stream, warming her stomach, throughout her body.   
“hmm…a lots happened since we’re seen you all. i think i saw laura too, but it’s been so long i hardly recognised her, hey, took me a second to recognise you!” He exclaimed lobbing the glass bottle into the trees, and slumping back onto roof. 

“Sans?” Charley thought for a moment. “Why are you all here? I thought you had broken the barrier, surely you should be up above with the other humans now?” She wanted to ask a hundred questions but thought it was best to stick to most simple for now.   
Sans didn’t seem phased at the questions, if anything he looked like he was expecting as much from her, but she continued to look at him, watching his difficult to read expressions. 

Sans felt her eyes upon him, waiting for his answer.   
“when we got here we were all so excited. everyone was upset about leaving but excited to finally explore the human’s world.” He took a deep breathe, “we were all concentrating on getting ready; preparing ourselves for everything we would have to face, and with frisk…” Sans smile faltered, but returned quickly as he realised. “ya see kid; frisk is actually their own person.” He made eye contact, “although the player, you, controls them, it’s more like a conscious thing for th-”  
“Wait frisk is here? I always thought they were … why didn’t they show up when you guys came to my world?” Charley interrupted shocked. Sans wiggled into the roof a little more, pushing more powdered snow off onto the ground. 

Sans raised both eyebrows, “they were with us. in fact, you fought them.”   
“Chara?!” Charley put a hand to her chest in guilt and confusion. 

Sans nodded slowly, looking back to the clouded sky once more, “it was them alright, but not them, not our frisk. when we came back frisk was frisk again. it all seemed like a dream. we all went to the mountain once more with bags, wearing our hiking gear ready to adventure off into the horizon.”   
He waved his hands elaborately in the air, holding his hand out to something as though it too far to reach. “but life isn’t fair i guess. not long after, the world reset. it reset again after everything. heh, i don’t know why i thought it wouldn’t.” He chugged more ketchup down his month, Charley watched as he finished the bottle off.   
“wait here kid, gotta restock” He sat up and with a wink a bright light flashed. 

Sans had teleported away leaving Charley sat upon the roof, pulling her legs in as the loneliness settled in. She stared at the clear roof tiles wear he’d sat. The snow near her had begun melting from body heat, yet no snow around his place had melted. She set her hand upon the roof tiles in the snow gap, moving her hand slowly over the cold, smooth slate.  
It flashed white once again. Sans body fell upon Charleys’ arm and hand, she yanked him off in surprised, causing Sans roll off the roof and fall face first into the snow below, ketchup bottles falling out his pockets. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She peered over the edge looking down at his star fishing body.   
There was silent as for a minute or two as she waited for a response. 

“meh, s’don’t give me a cold shoulder now, it not very ice of you” He mumbled in the snow, lifting his dizzy head off the floor. Sans stood up stumbling backwards, falling back down, sitting like a lost, tangled puppy, eyes wide in confusion. He blinked a few times, trying to compose himself.   
“Are you ok?” Charley continued to watch his attempt to get up.   
“yep” He stood up, brushing the snow off his clothes and began climbing once again “just feeling a bit flaky.” He finished plopping himself back into his place as Charley moved back over. He handed her another bottle of ketchup, she accepted, balancing it on the top, as she had another sip from her previous, still not finished, bottle.   
Charley watched as he open another bottle, “So did frisk reset?”   
Sans looked at her sarcastically, “course not, but weirdly enough everyone still remembered our trip to your world, and even weirder is they noticed the reset, they knew certain things and felt the déjà vu like I do. if i’m right, i think it’s because our trip was nothing to do with this world, but is a completely separate event. but as you can imagine this complicated things.” He lay down comfortably again.   
“Must have been nice to finally have friends who knew what you experienced.” Charley pondered.   
“what the heck kid? no. i would never want anyone to know how it feels.” Sans frowned looking disgusted with her words. “no one should feel the worry, the hopelessness i felt. it was supposed to be my burden for everyone! even with them knowing i still wanted them to forget!” Sans voice started becoming louder as he sat up, Charley began tensing up as she felt intimidated at his outburst. 

Sans noticed the tension and stopped, looking away in repulsion at this own anger, and annoyance at her ignorance.   
“Sans, I know you had it rough but…”  
“rough?!” Sans bellowed, turning around to face her once again, his eye blazing a threatening blue. “while you’ve been playing happy families, we’ve all been suffering, do you have any idea how heart breaking it is to be sucked from your own timeline into another!?” Charley flinched back as he moved closer with each sentence.   
“seeing your brother the completely opposite to the kind-hearted family you once had?! knowing they’re probably worried sick inside?! seeing toriel go down the same terrifying path you’ve been struggling in for years?!” Sans panted once he finished shouting, looking through her, he felt the tears in the edge of his eyes, looking away as he apprehended his outpour. His eyes flickered a few times, fading the blue magic away once again. “and it’s my fault…” He whispered staring blankly at nothing. 

“Heheh…hahaha” Sans began laughing, the sounds of a sob and strained giggle, his left eye igniting once again as his body slowly consumed in a blue haze. He didn’t know why he was laughing. “hahaHAHAHAAHA!” Sans held his hands to his head, tensing his fingers, feeling his body shaking from overwhelming emotions, he didn’t know why he couldn’t stop. 

Charley grabbed his hands, forcing his uncontrollable laughter to a stop, pulling his hands closer to her, making him to look at her in the eyes, she was filled with fortitude. Her right eye lit up in a warming red as she pulled him into a hug, squeezing her arms tight around his shoulders. Sans didn’t move, his arms lay limp at his side. He could feel the magic flowing around him, the familiar calming sensation he’d demonstrated before. He blinked slowly, bringing his mind back into sanity.

Charley hugged him for what felt like forever, she hated seeing Sans upset, she knew the uncontrollable feeling of losing yourself in magic, the endless hole of worry it fills your head with. She knew she could control it if she tried, she had to. Sans lifted his hands up, lowering his head onto her shoulder.  
Charley could feel his magic once again subside into nothing. They both stayed hugging, Sans breathing heavily, feeling his energy drained from magic exhaustion. Charley let go, sitting back to where she’d been before. 

“Sans…I…” She wanted to understand but not to pry. “I want to know what happened.” 

“never thought she’d have to do that to you ay?” He whispered to himself. “charley, i don’t want to talk about it. all i’ll tell you is…you were better off staying in your own world. see ya around kid” And with another flash of white, Sans disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm extending the time between each chapter since my hours at work has risen this week, I'm trying to get as much done of the story as possible but its a HUGE story with lots of back stories and interconnecting's stories, its mental but I hope you'll enjoy it :)


	10. You are safe now

Laura woke up with a start, her eyes felt like crumbling rocks, the feelings of crusted sleepy dust on her eyes lids. She move her head to the side, stomach churning as she did so, her head pounding like a clubbing bass. Man she hadn’t felt this ill since she’d gotten a hungover from mixing spirits. 

Slowly Laura lifted a hand to her head, pressing harshly upon it to rid the pain.   
“Oh my dear! You are awake!” Toriel rushed to her side with a bowl of watered herbs, placing a wet flannel upon her head soothing the pain.   
“Tori-” Laura spoke but stopped immediately upon hearing her own weak and sickly croaked voice.

“Rest, you were very lucky, your friend, Charley found you, she was very worried.” Toriel dabbed the damp flannel gently upon her head, moving Laura’s hair out the way as she did.  
“You are safe at my home; you are occupying my bed for now, so rest easy.” Toriel put a hand behind Laura’s head lifting it gently upwards, grabbing a cup of clean water, Toriel placed it upon Laura’s lips and she drunk it like the world would end. God she was thirsty. Toriel sat beside Laura watching her carefully as she set the cup and bowl to the side and sat on the end of the bed where Laura’s feet comfortably rested. 

“She is out exploring the ruins; I hope she is doing well.” Toriel said with a forlorn expression. “Her partner is also here, Shep. He is quite unwell too, a broken leg unfortunately.” Toriel chuckled, ”You humans do have some of the worst luck, don’t you?” She stood up once again, taking the bowl and cup and leaving the room, creating silence once again for Laura. The flannel was warm and smelt of lavender. 

Laura breathed in and out gently soothing her senses as she fell back to sleep once again. 

 

Shep awoke, feeling refreshed, but sleepy. He out stretched his arms, hearing bone pop as he relaxed on again into the bed content, moving his feet around the clean sheets. Shep looked around taking in the environment, a warm and cosy feeling washed over him as he sat up, looking at all the yellow flowers in the room, and poorly draw pictures. He knew straight away from gameplay which room he was in. Toys crowded boxes and books on the shelves. All the plastic was dusty but the sheets were recently changed.   
"You're awake huh?" Shep looked around the room for the mysterious voice. 

"You know, I'm surprised you didn’t die? Although all three of you should be dead by now." The door cracked open, but no nobody came through.   
"Uh? Who is it...?" Shep slowly stood up, readjusting his previously broken leg more comfortably. It felt much better, almost like brand new. "I won’t hurt yo-"  
"I know...You don’t need to tell me that. I saw you and your friend fall down. I saw your friend get beaten, I saw your friends get hurt." The voice spoke softly, slowly, "I want to help, but you must remain here for now... Goodbye." Shep felt a cold presence beside him causing him to shiver and move a few more steps away from the door. 

"Urgh, all this again." Shep sighed to himself. He thought about their voice, one of which he'd never heard before. It sound off, but calm. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to open the door to the hallway. A warm homely feeling washed over him as he made his way through the orange and yellows of Toriel’s house.   
Toriel was sat motherly on a large chair near the fire reading a factual book about snails, her favourite kind in fact, the Roman snail. Shep watched her flick through the pages, reminiscing about all the different times she'd made them snail pie, the sickly smells and surprisingly pleasant tastes in the wood before. 

"Oh I did not see you there, how are you feeling?" Toriel smiled up at him, Shep now noticed her tired and worn face. "I am making some butterscotch and cinnamon pie, most humans who come down here enjoy it thoroughly, so I thought to hold off the snails for tonight."   
Shep nodded "It sounds really nice and I'm ok, my legs all healed up" he said, twisting his legs around, showing her the all clear. Toriel stood up to take a closer look, "You haven’t seen Charley have you?"   
Toriel placed a hand to her chin, "Hmm, I do believe she gone for a walk around the ruins, she has been gone for a while now, should we check up on her?"   
Shep shook his head, "Nah she should be fine, which way did she go?" Toriel pointed to the stairs leading downwards. Shep thanked Toriel with a wave of his hand and proceeded to walk down the stairs, he hesitated a few times seeing how dark it was but carried on. 

Eventually he reached the door, confused. He turned back round; looking at the corridor he'd just been down. He knew what lay behind the large door, feeling the cold wind blowing through, the purple door, where you fought Toriel in the game. He looked to the floor; it was damp round the edges. Shep took a closer look, inspecting the door frame.  
"It’s been opened recently?" He questioned. Shep ran up the stairs and back into the bedroom, flicking through the disparity of sized shoes, choosing some ordinary trainers and a large matted brown coat. He swung it on, running back down the stairs reaching the door once again. He braced himself for the cold. 

Pulling the door open a light frozen wind hit his cheeks. Already he was cold. The snow was falling, and grey clouds covered the sky. He looked around inspecting the area, noting the similarities from the game to the environment. 

A rock there, most likely with a camera hidden inside. 

Shep brought himself closer, looking the rock over, but found no camera. "Ok...that’s different." He concluded to himself.   
Carrying on he eventually met with the bars, the strong wooden poles, now with a broken one in the middle.   
"At least that’s still the same." He said looking at the bridge, seeing the endless pit it covered. He still walked on.   
"Shep! Over here!" Charley waved him over as she leaned forward on the roof of a familiar sentry station.   
"Hey! Would you look that that, its Sanses station" Shep smiled, having a closer look, viewing all the condiments and magazines inside.  
"Come on up" Charley suggested, she held onto the ketchup bottle still in her hands.   
"Coming up!" Shep yelled as he pulled himself up the damp and cold wood, planting himself on the top. He looked at his leg again, inspecting the previously broken area, Charley noticed.

"How's your leg doing?" She asked.  
"It's fine, amazing how fast everything heals with monster magic, almost forgot how much help it is" He explained, pulling up his trouser to show the mending.   
"Yeah, suppose so," Charley looked down to her hands in thought. "Shep, somethings not right here." she admitted, not only to him but to herself. Oh how she wanted everything to be the like the original game, where everything was smiles and joy, but something wasn’t right since they arrived. 

"I get what you mean." Shep said bluntly, Charley looking up in response. "Everything so far is different."   
"Yeah kinda but haven’t you noticed? Toriel is on her own? And I met with Sans earlier..." She pondered a little upset from it.   
"Oh your saw Sans? Brilliant, how's he been?" Shep asked curious.   
"Not good. He was drunk...He said some stuff about resets, and well, he spoke about Papyrus being “the opposite of the family he'd once had." Charley looked at Shep hoping he'd come up with an explanation. 

"Oh wow, ok? That's odd." Shep looked dumbfounded, frowning at the pushed aside snow. "Are you ok?"   
"Yeah just a little worried, Sans was pretty upset, and I don’t mean crying, he was laughing..." Charley looked to Shep to see his reaction.  
"Laughing?" Shep spat out in even more confusion. Charley thought about the time she'd lost control of her powers, she wanted to tell Shep about it and how Sans had not long done the same but decided against telling, it would only make him worry more. Instead she rested her head on Shep shoulder, feeling his body warmth. 

"It's feels like last time." She explained   
"Yeah, yeah it does. But I guess this time we're the monsters." Charley looked up at him confused. "Last time they came to us, this time we've come to them."   
"Sans said it’s been twenty years since they left our world." She said bluntly.   
"Twenty years?! But how?" Shep was completely shocked at the time shift.   
"I don’t know but Toriel didn’t say anything, she must of noticed how we look no different, but then again I guess they don’t know much about humans." Charley rubbed her head, feeling the dried blood once again. "Urgh, I need to get this out." She moaned.   
"Should we go back?" Shep asked, getting himself ready to jump off the roof.  
"Yeah suppose so, I guess Sans isn’t coming back." She stated disappointed.   
"Come on, let’s get you back in" Sheps comforted, holding his hands out to help her down. Once both began walking back to the ruins, Shep pulled an arm around Charley drawing her in for more comfort and warmth.

They walked together until they reached the top of the stairs once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very thing is going to get pretty complicated from now on, obviously you are more than welcome to ask questions to me on here or give me a tweet but I wont be giving away any spoilers :) Have a fun read!


	11. What friends are for

Laura lay awake in the bed, pulling the covers over her a little more.  
"Oh you're awake!" A voice sounded next to her. She turned her to see who it was, seeing Charley peering over.   
"Oh hey, looks like it happening all over again huh?" Laura sighed, breathing in the cozy environment.

"Looks to be that way, Laura do you know where we are?" Charley asked knowing Laura knew not much about the game.  
"Uhh, not really, it’s not the Undertale game is it this time?" Laura asked with a hint of sarcasm. Charley nodded enthusiastically, Laura's eyes widen slightly, and she lifted her head only to throw it back down "Should have known. Anyway..." She lifted herself up to sitting against the wall on the bed. Charley join sitting beside her.   
The door creaked as Shep peered in. "Oh cool she’s awake! I'll let Toriel know, she’s made pie for everyone but its cooling at the mo', I'll let you two know when it’s ready." 

Laura and Charley nodded in unison as Shep closed the door once again leaving them grinning at one another. Charley nudge Laura, "Don’t you dare go dying on me, you scared me half to death there." She scolded.   
"It wasn’t my fault!" Laura shouted out defensively, Charley smiled at her reaction. "It's was Papyrus!" Laura admitted more angrily than she meant.   
"Wait, what?!" Charley was completely shocked, thoughts of hers and Sanses conversation before, flooding into her mind. Laura made herself more comfortable, readying to explain. 

Laura gave all the details of how she woke near water and found herself in the snow, walking with Papyrus only to be struck in the head, and brought to a shed. Then taken to the door by Sans. She felt confused and angry, knowing both of the monsters were not like they'd been before, and they weren’t as compassionate and sympathizing. 

Charley sat and listened carefully comparing the words in her mind to her conversation not long ago, she had so many questions to ask Toriel.   
"Why are we here Charley? Why is this happening again?" Laura sighed sounding tired of events. Charley wanted to reply but had no answer, they both sat thinking.

"You know, I've been waiting to see them again, I missed all the monsters." Charley stated, Laura looked her way "I didn’t think we'd see them again, even after one year. Sans is right. I can't even imagine what it’s like to try and keep hope after twenty years."   
"You saw him then?" Laura asked, Charley nodding. 

"Heh, yeah I did." Charley didn’t want to have to explain it all again, she felt maybe it was a more personal conversation than previously thought. Sans had opened up, although in rage, he was vulnerable, broken.   
"Guess things are a little different, but oh well, we just need to figure out a way home right?" Laura asked. Charley shook her head, turning to Laura, determination in her eyes.

"No, not this time. We're going to stop the resets and complete the game."   
"What?!" Laura bellowed high toned. "You can't stay here, what about your family?"

"I know they're safe, and I want to go home but, this game won't ever stop for them. After seeing Sans like he was, I can't give leave them to suffer with it alone. I think, I think we can help this time. From what I can gather, humans are the cause of most of the anomalies. So maybe we can stop it?" Charley questioned her own words, she wanted to go home, it was obvious, but seeing a friend so broken and tormented made her heart swim in anger and sadness. 

Laura sat in complete shock, looking to her friend in utter disbelief. "You're not leaving this place? Charley what the fuck? You don’t even know where to start in helping them."

"And you do?!" Charley yelled, frustrated "I don’t know where to begin, but I know it has something to do with Sans and maybe even Toriel. He said it was his fault, the game should have ended, but it just repeats for them constantly!"   
"You don’t know how to fix it, what if you can’t?!" Laura argued back.   
"Then I'll stay here!" Charley blurted out. 

"That’s selfish and you know it, you don’t have the slightly clue on what’s happening and yet you think you staying is going to change anything. That’s not fair; we'll all be worried constantly for y-"  
"You don’t even know how to get back home to so don’t say I can’t stop the resets."  
"But it’s nothing to do with you, your jumping way ahead of yourself again. This is a stupid idea." Laura turned away wanting nothing more about it. 

Charley stormed her way out the room. "I cannot believe you'd be so selfish."   
"Says you! You'd be abandoning everyone!" Laura shouted after her as the door slammed shut. She inhaled feeling the anger at the pit of the stomach; she slammed her hand onto the pillow releasing some rage. She felt the pent up emotions, tears filling her eyes. She regretted her actions almost straight away but knew Charley was in the wrong; she had no clue what she was doing.  
"You idiot..." Laura whispered. 

 

Charley slammed her hands onto the wall in frustration, she thought out of all people Laura would understand. Charley looked to Toriel and Shep in the living area; she could hear the muffled conversation on snails and water sausages. Charley could feel the tears peeking through.   
"You idiot..." She said, clenching her fists in more. Charley looked to the room Laura was in, then to living area again. She could feel the butterflies returning in her stomach. This is was it, now or never. 

Charley snuck her way over to the stairs once again. Walking down them she could feel her conscious screaming at her to turn back.   
You'd be abandoning your friends, your family, and your life. The words repeated in her mind as she approached the door. She looked at it again, all kinds of emotion running through her mind.

"I have to do this." She reminded herself.   
With one large push and a step Charley was outside in the snow once again, making her way through the crunching white powder, winds so cold it made her cheeks blush on contact. 

Charley made her way through the bridge; she walked looking at the sentry station as she pasted it. The trees were never-ending but so too was the pile of snow. Every step seemed so much effort with the wind about. She eventually came to a split path, two different ways.   
"Fuck..." She cursed, "Urgh! Which way is it?" Charley squinted trying to see the destination of each pathway, but to no avail.   
"back so soon..." Charley swung around, falling to the floor in surprise. Sans stood behind her with his casual smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back, sorry was at a festival for a few days and as you can imagine I didn't have a laptop to fanfict on lol


	12. At The Lake

"Oh crap, you scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed pulling herself out the snow  
.   
"*hic* heh, I guess I did." Sans held out a hand which she refused, leaving him disheartened. "uh, ok guess you don’t need help" Chugging more on ketchup bottles.   
Charley stood up, choosing a path out of spite and storming in the unknown direction. 

"you know there’s nothing down that way?" He pointed out.   
Charley turned around even angrier than before and began making her way in the correct direction towards Snowdin. Sans stood watching in confusion and amusement. He took out another bottle of ketchup and took a swig. 

"uh? what are you doing?" He said eyes peering over the bottle.   
Charley stomped off leaving Sans to walk slowly behind her, bewildered.   
Charley could feel the snow becoming more slippery, she could feel Sans watching her. She was angry, annoyed, frustrated at everything. She couldn’t let it get the better of her magic so she just took it out of the snow as she walked by, kicking it up, and breaking fallen sticks along the way. 

Sans still followed, one hand in his pocket, this other holding the ketchup bottle he downed. "you uh, might want to slow down there buddy." Sans suggested.  
She wanted to keep going, she wanted to see this Papyrus for herself, she wanted see Alphys, Undyne, everyone. 

Charley took another step instantly regretting it. Her heart sank the feeling of ice crackling beneath her feet, water swirling and the bass of sounds as it strained under her weigh.   
"don’t move." Sans had stopped still, holding his hands out. Charley turned to face Sans. "ok, charley, i want you to try and not to make any suddenly movements...ok?" Charley nodded holding her breathe. She could feel the nervous sweat dripping down her head. 

"Sa-" Freezing water stabbed at her body like a thousand knives as she fell through the broken ice. Instantly she felt pain rushing through her body. Her body stiffened, the cold was unbearable. Her fingers were burning. 

She was lifted out the water, gasping for air as she fell on the surface, Sans kneeling over her. "for fucks sake kid." He said with worry. Her body uncontrollable shaking, muscles tensing, her clothes freezing cold, soaked in icy water. 

Sans pulled her coat off replacing it with his hoodie, he seemed to have an endless supply of them. He picked her up pulling her off the snowy ground.  
A bright flash of white. Charley eyes filled with stars as her sight came back blinded up the sudden change in environment. Sans set her down on the tiled floor. She could feel the rooms warmth instantly, though her clothes still soaked the air on her face began warming her. 

"wait here." Sans demanded as he teleported away. Charley still shook, clenching onto the hoodie, cold with her muscling aching from the strain.   
Sans returned with clothes in his arms. He knelt down to her level placing the clothes beside her. "do, do you think you'll be able to get changed ok?"   
Charley instantly nodded blushing at the question. "I'll be f-f-fine" She looked at the clothes giving Sans the cue to turn away, he walked towards the door, holding out his hand.  
"i'll be waiting outside if you need anything." He reassured as the door closed once more leaving Charley alone. 

Her hands were white and she could feel her lips numb and pained. She wriggled her fingers as she pulled the oversized plain white top on, it was long sleeved. She laughed as she pulled up pink Christmas trousers, snowflakes patterned all across them. Already the clean dry clothes made her feel much better. She pulled of the sodden shoes and socks, placing in a pile with her old clothes and wriggled her toes, rubbing them to get feeling and warmth back. 

*Knock knock*  
Charley thought and smiled, "Who’s there?"   
"canoe."   
"Canoe who?"  
"canoe hurry up please, i'm freezing my ass off out here..." Sans replied, Charley could hear his impatience.   
"Umm knock, knock..." Charley shouted.  
"Shh, quieter, who’s there...?" He replied whispering.  
"Orange" She whispered.  
"orange who?"   
"Orange you guna come in now, I’m done" She finished, a low laugh could be heard on the other side as the door cracked open, Sans watched the outside as he closed the door once again, once closed he looked at Charley, head tilted a grin growing across his face.

"Hahaha!" He bellowed, pointing to the trousers. Charley frowned.   
"You're the one who got them for me!" She yelled pouting; "Ow" She flinched, sitting down on the floor once again. She clenched hold on her stomach, muscles pulled and strained.   
"you alright kid?" He asked, moving closer.

"Yeah, fine" She relaxed pulling her legs out and resting her arms beside her. "Sans. I want to see that machine."   
Sans stopped looking nervous. "What machine?" His eyes flicked between her and the purple sheet concealed in the corner.   
"And your pictures..." She finished.

"how'd you know about the pictures, even i forge-" He stopped, looking at the drawers. Remembering his world was just a game, "i don’t want to talk about it."   
"I know it’s something to do with the timelines, please let me help." She pleaded.  
She wanted answers but not to pry or open any closed wounds. 

"you need to get back to toriel. if you stay they will kill you." Sans eyes became hollow, devoid of life "i will kill you."   
This angered her, she didn’t care if others would kill her, but for Sans to feel like he would was something she couldn’t stand coming from him.  
"No you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't" Trying to make contact with him again.

"kid, you don’t know this timeline, it’s not like before. even i'm starting to forget who i was. who you are. who i am."  
"You would never kill me, or any human...you promised Toriel." She reminded him. 

"in this timeline, that promise will never be made. everyone you've befriended will become your enemy, all monsters you've come to love, will hate you. even me." Sans shrunk into his knees once again, a sight becoming more a more common. Charley signed. 

"Sans why will you forget? Why is everyone against us? What’s wrong with this timeline?" She questioned, in hopes of at least one answer. 

"we wanted to save everyone, when we returned home, me and alphys worked hard to make everything perfect. We made a time machine, and ended up in this timeline. the machine…disappeared as we arrived. but we couldn’t get to the human world so why not fix what was broken in the underground?" Sans breathed shakily, holding in emotions he felt building up, he swallowed back clearing his head. "i guess sometimes you're better off taking what’s given to you." 

Charley nodded slowly, expressing her understanding. 

"Only I remembered Gaster." Charley looked up in surprise, Sans still looking ahead of himself. " He was our father."   
"Your father?!" Charley shouted in disbelief, "I thought you worked together? I thought he was your boss?!" 

"he was...is. he was mine and paps dad and although he was an asshole sometimes, we loved him like any other families did." Sans put a hand to his head, rubbing it gently as though to get rid of a painful headache, "i guess i should tell you what happened if you want to help." 

Charley nodded in hope.   
"alright. me and pap were trouble makers and always enjoyed running around the lab while gaster was working..."


	13. Time

"me and Pap were always causing trouble in the labs while gaster was working...  
He was pretty good to me and Pap while growing up, he thought the world of us. Just like any other monster children, he'd pick us up from school and we'd tell him all about the things we'd done and made. 

i was the first born, all monsters are born from mixing two different monsters souls to create a new one, a bit like humans i guess, but your souls have more physicality, while a monster is made more from magic. i never met who gaster had mixed his soul with; he never really spoke about it. but once he had created me he wanted nothing more than for me to be his successor, someone who could continue his research long after he'd deceased. 

so not only was i taught by the royal scientist, helping and watching him working on his experiments, i also went to school. we'd always buy fries from grillbyz on mondays and fridays and wequizzed each other on quantum physics. heheh" Sans laughed, reminiscing on pleasant memories. 

"once pap was born, everything started changing. he started working twice as hard, and even brought a lot of his work home with him. sometimes machines would be brought home, and other times an arm length or paperwork. 

i was pretty young still...maybe ummm..." Sans pushed a hand to his head, frowning as he tried to remember. "i don’t know kid. but me and pap were in school. gaster would take us to see the crystals in watefall every sunday, they were beautiful. pap would get very excitable over them, but man did it wear him out."

"problems started to arise when i showed him blueprints for the machine he'd been working on. i thought I could help too , 'a machine that will change history, literally', he would say. urgh, little did we both know it would be a terrible mistake. i should have known it would be a disaster. unfortunately the machine he built from my blue prints worked and gaster could travel back in time. he showed me all the buttons and notes he'd compiled. it was interesting and i enjoyed hearing about this time machine.   
As time went on gaster became entranced with this machine, all his time and effort was spent on it. it came to a point where i'd be looking after pap, picking him up from school, making sure he got his dinner, helping him with homework. i didn’t mind of course, i love pap, he's amazing but..." Sans started intertwining his fingers, fiddling around. "i realise now that all my time was spend on study and fathering my own brother." 

"gaster started spending weeks at a time in the science labs at hotland. me and pap rarely saw him anymore, but i wanted to see him, we both did, so when i left school, i did the next best thing and applied for a lab assistant job at the head office. within weeks i started my new job, i thought i was fulfilling what gaster wanted all along, following in his footsteps. i wanted to help gaster with his plans so i started on a time machine of my own, working out the blueprints and possibilities." Sans stopped looking at the floor in disgust, anger brushed over his face. "when i finished it, and knew the plans were complete, i took pap to see him, to come with me on my big reveal and discovery. i should have known by then he'd have no feelings left towards us."

"i showed him my plans in hopes of recognition, but he simply nodded, telling me to get pap out his sight. i couldn’t believe what he'd said, it destroyed pap." Sans hesitated, "i don’t really remember the-the, uh, the..." Sans frowned deeper, whacking his head, to unclog a memory buried deep. "pap hated him from then on, and i tried to keep up with gaster with the production of my machine, but i can't remember how it went. i-after everything gaster did for us, after everything he didn’t do...he was still our dad." 

"once we got back to the underground when we'd met you all, me and alphys had plans to start the machine again, maybe this time we could bring him back, you know? start fresh?" Sans slammed a fist to the floor, causing Charley to jump from her sympathetic watch.   
"we should have fucking known from before that it wouldn’t work. bringing gaster back is what’s caused this...this timeline isn’t even mine. i fucked up again. gaster is alive in this timeline but everyone is stuck here because we were the ones who used it, we were the ones who went to look for gaster, and we found him. but look how fucked up this timeline is." 

"toriel was apparently already dead once we got here. pap almost cermumed to timelines correction instantly taking on the mind of the pap from this timeline. he questioned everything i did, everything i liked and hated. everyone here hates humans with a passion, no one is like who they were before. it disgusts me to see pap so angry and blood driven."  
"and we can’t even go home. i didn’t realise but the machine doesn’t even go with you, it just disperses you to a random timelines, we're lucky we even survived.   
and now, time and space is trying to sort out the disruption, everyday i wake up with less and less memory of everyone i love. i have dreams of my apparent life in this timeline that i have no recollection of." He could feel the tears pinning at the side of his hollow eyes once again. "i wake up wanting to rip a human apart before i remember my promise. i get angry at almost everything i see. i don’t even feel like myself anymore." Sans rested his head on his knees. "i don’t know what to do..." The tears overcame him, as he sobbed into hoodie. 

"i hardly know who i am anymore..." His shoulder shook as he cried more. Charley rested her hand gently on his back, comforting in silence. "i don’t want to hurt anyone. i never wanted to kill a human before but we'd had no choice, and now i wake up feeling the lust for it, thinking how fun it would be, it's sick!" Sans curled into himself even more, Charley watched not knowing if it was defensive or disgust. "i could have killed laura and you with a smile, i wanted to..." Sans left his arms fall to the side, lifting his head out, letting it fall back as he breathed in more. 

"i don’t want to forget." He looked devoid of hope. He voice monotone and dead. "i don’t want to become the monster from this timeline." He stared upwards, "i just want to go home." 

They sat in silence for a while and Charley thought about his story. 

"Sans..." Charley picked up his bony hand, placing it between both hers, he didn’t move. "Please, look at me" He didn’t respond. "Look at me." She said stern. His head dropped forward lazily looking at eye level with hers. "No matter what happens, I will help you. I won’t ever let you forget who you are. Even if this timeline Sans is different, you will always be you. I won’t let time and space take that away."

He forced a smile, knowing there was no proof in her words, but glad she said them anyway. 

"If Gaster is here, that means there is a way for you to go home, considering he isn’t even supposed to be in any of the timelines, it also makes me wonder..." Charley pondered.  
"what? wonder what?" he impatiently asked.  
"Oh don’t worry."


	14. Brothers

"shit!" Sans cursed, standing up.   
"What? What is it?" Charley heart sank as he swore; it could only be more bad news.   
"you better go, um, or stay here, no! don’t stay here, i can take you back to the ruins?" Sans questioned as he grabbed her arms, she shook him off, looking terrified. 

"Sans, what’s wrong?" She demanded. Sans sighed, holding her arm more gently this time.   
"pap will be home soon, he cannot see you. he'll try and attack you, capture you, he'll take you to gaster." Charley blinked in sudden realization.

"Hold on Gaster is actually here, alive? Where?" Sans looked just as confused by her question as she was.   
"he's the royal scientist. he'll be in the lab, now come on we've got to g-"  
"SANS!" A loud voice screamed. The door swung open mercilessly, hitting the walk, breaking the tiles.   
"oh no" Sans arms when limp, freeing Charley’s arm, she could see the look of fear in his face.   
There standing in his lab was Papyrus.   
"SANS, YOU DISAPPOINT ME. YOU FREED A HUMAN FROM MY IMPRISONMENT, AND THEN I FIND YOU HERE WITH ANOTHER VILE HUMAN. YOU DISGUST ME BROTHER, NO, YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER." Papyrus spoke harshly spitting his words as he shouted them across the room. "I THOUGHT WE'D SORTED YOUR BEHAVIOR OUT AFTER LAST TIME."  
"look pap please, their scared, they need help. we can j-" Sans was cut short as Papyrus struck his hand across Sans face. Sans was thrown across the room, cracking more tiles as he landed in a heap. Charley screamed as she saw the once innocent soul strike his own brother in cold blood. 

"YOU USE TO BE SO CLEVER, SUCH AN INSPIRATION, BUT NOW, YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A HUMAN. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, ONE DAY YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU OBLITERATED A CHILD AND THE NEXT YOU HELPING SUCH A CREATURE. YOU'RE WEAK AND PATHETIC; YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE." Each word was filled with venom.   
"Don’t you dare say that! You love him, you've always loved him! Sans took care of you, he worked hard for you! He loves you too!" Charley bellowed back, anger hidden beneath. 

"NYEH HEHEH! THIS ONE ARGUES BACK." Papyrus voice began eerily quiet and calm.   
"charley... don’t fight him, just run ok? just go." Sans pulled himself up, a large crack opened from his stained smile to his eye, seeping with red.  
"SANS. YOU NEED REALISE THEY ARE NOTHING BUT MURDERERS, MURDERERS WHO’S SOUL CAN SET US FREE” Papyrus held out his hand, dropping Sans to the floor, his soul weighed with his brother blue attack. Sans let out whimpers as he wriggled with pain, his soul, slowly crushing as his body tried to pull away from the floor, from the gravity slamming on top. 

"Sans stop him, you can fight!" Charley pleaded to him, not knowing whether to run to him to help, or watch for it to play out. Sans screamed as floor tiles broken from gravity impacted on them. That was it; she began to run to Sans side.   
"he's still my brother!" Sans struggled, cries in between his words. He could feel his life beginning to drain.

Charley swiped her hands out as she jumped between Papyrus and Sans, her right eye igniting in red, pushing Papyrus backwards into the opened door. Sans breathed in relief as the manipulation stopped on his soul releasing him from the pressure.   
Papyrus growled as he rose from the smashed door, bits of wood and wall debris falling from his shoulder "YOU DARE CHALLENGE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH. YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH" Papyrus stood smiling. "LOOKS LIKE YOU MADE A FRIEND SANS, TOO BAD YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE IT DIE. IN FACT, YOU SHOULD PERISH WITH IT!" Papyrus swung his hand forward drawing it to his chest. Charley felt a familiar cold feeling; her soul was forcefully pulled out her chest. Her body felt numb as it moved away. 

The soul shone bright and red, a click and it became the same dark blue as Sans before. Charley yelped as she slammed to the floor, along with her soul. The pressure was weighted on her, like an overflowing wardrobe slowly crushing her body.   
Sans stood up, his legs shaking, holding out his hand as his blue up fired up. He surrounded Charley’s body pushing her soul back into her chest. Red reappeared in her cheeks as it locked back into place.

Sans grabbed hold on Charley pulling her in close, looking to Papyrus.

"DON’T YOU DARE SANS. I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL OUT OF YOUR PATHETIC BODY IF YOU DO. YOU WILL BE AS GOOD AS DEAD TO ME." Papyrus threatened.   
"i already am." With a flash of white Sans and Charley teleported, falling into the cold snow, back near the lake they'd been at not long ago. Charley lay on her front, breathing in the icy air. The cold snow bit at her skin as she wriggled to sit back up seeing Sans laying still beside her. She waited for movement, but none came.

"Sans?" She asked, pushing into his back. Sans eyes flung open, his left eyes exposed a blue and red circling light, burning through his socket. Charley fell backwards into the snow in shock.   
Sans slammed his hands to his head, squirming in pain, forcing his eyes closed. He yelled out in agony, smacking his hands on the head in an attempt to stop it.   
Charley pushed his arms down in panic. Sans snarled, frowning in hatred. "GET OFF ME HUMAN!" He bawled, thrashing his arms around. Charley grabbed his head, placing her hands on his cheeks, sitting on his chest to lessen his movements. She grabbed his head tighter, tensing her hands to ease his struggles. She looked into his eyes, seeing the blue and red flames dancing around in his sockets.   
"Sans...it's me, Charley, I'm your friend" She pleaded. She wanted to cry, seeing Sans hurting so much, the look of hatred in his eyes, murderous intent frolicking through his mind. 

"You came here in a machine because you wanted everyone to have their happy ending; you are kind and love your friends..." Sans thrashing started to lessen. "You not this Sans, you’re from a different timeline, you love Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Shep, Laura, me..." She continued. Sans face dropped, he's arms flopped beside him. "and Papyrus.” Charley finished quietly, letting her hands loosen on his face. The red and blue slowly enveloped one another, a wholesome blue returning to his left eye, flaming out as though in battle.   
Sans head was throbbing, he could feel a thousand thoughts in this mind arguing with one another. The different voices of himself colliding on impact, he blinked, thoughts clearing, like a car in the mist. Charley, let herself fall herself fall beside in, in panic exhaustion, her heart racing with adrenaline. 

"You ok? Are you, you?" She asked looking back at him as his hollow eyes return to the small white pinpricks of normality again.   
He blinked blankly, looking up at the sky, lying in the snow. "uh yeah" He finally replied. It all felt like a bad dream, a scary story in his memory "t-thanks kid." 

Charley sat up looking around her, the cold nipping at her skin. "It's freezing" She said breaking the silence again, Sans lay there dazed and disorientated. 

"Are we back at the lake?" She asked, looking at her surrounding and strange. She stood up, looking down at Sans. Charley held out a hand, though it seemed to go unnoticed. “Sans? Will you be ok?”   
He blinked a few times again, gathering himself up to sit. “just feeling dizzy kid, it’s always the same.” He clarified.   
Charley looked in sympathy at his statement “always the same”, she sat down for a second time beside him, waiting for him to get the energy needed to travel once again. 

“i doubt you can save us, but i guess if i’m talking to determination here then there’s no point in me saying that.”   
Charley smiled, throwing her hands in the air, pointing one arm towards him. “You got it, we’re gona figure this one out!” She exclaimed in exaggeration, Sans sighed, hiding the small amount of hope.   
“alright kiddo, we’ll do it your way. but i’ve gotta remind ya, this isn’t a game…” Eyes hollow once again.


	15. Snowman Piece

"How selfish can you get" Laura grumbled on the bed, lifting the sheets off her. She looked to her legs now realizing the bruises and scratches. She looked around the room, smiling at the children’s drawings of flowers and monsters. Laura sighed, pulling herself up out of the bed, and looking into the hallway. She could hear the chatter of everyone inside in living area. 

She thought about their argument, fuming after what had happened; they were friends who didn’t argue often, it came to a shook to both when voices were raised. "I guess it happens when tension are high" She mumbled to herself chuckling at the memories of before. 

As she walked towards them whoever in the living area she noticed flowers and other homely objects. She looked to the strange water sausages on the plants, frowning at the plant which looked like water weeds before continuing. 

Laura wanted to say to Charley she'd help, but at the same time Charley had been so selfish to leave everyone, even her to be abandoned in a place she'd known nothing about, but they had to stick together, it was their best option and chance. She needed to discuss it properly with everyone, to plan out their actions. She entered the room, Toriel and Shep looked up, smiling to greet her. Toriel stood up offering her chair to which Laura refused. 

"Toriel I want to thank you for everything, I really appreciate it." Laura nodded in gratitude. "It's really nice to see you again, but we need to know how to get home." Laura glanced to Shep, who looked to Toriel.  
"Oh my dear, I'm not sure, I don’t even know how you've gotten to this place. You see Sans an-" She stopped thinking of her words. "I haven’t explored this place much I'm afraid. We had some problems once we came back to our world and now...You'll be safe if you stay here in the ruins." Laura frowned, it wasn’t the answer she was looking for.  
"Toriel do you think we could go see Undyne? I'd love to train more with her again. It's really nice to feel magic again." Shep smiled, everyone could feel their magic flowing through their bodies once again, the feeling of power, of protection. He looked to Laura, "Toriel was also telling me about some strategic moves to benefit when fighting." Laura looked fed up already.

"Do you know where Charley got too? I need to tell her something." She looked to Toriel once again, ignoring Sheps enthusiasm.  
"I haven’t seen her for a while, I thought she was with you?" Realization dawned on Laura.  
"Oh for fucks sake!" She yelled, running back into the bedroom leaving Toriel and Shep confused, Shep jumped up to follow.  
"What’s wrong?" He knew in the back of his mind but wanted clearance first.  
"Charley's gone to stop the resets herself. She has no fucking idea what she’s getting into, I almost died out there within minutes of arriving. She just, URGH!" Laura pulled out some baggy trousers, rolling them up on the waist to fit her better to cover her legs from the snow, and hoisted up an overthrow to protect her shoulders.  
"Children, are you leaving?" Toriel stood at the door, staring as Laura dressing herself more appropriate for the cold. Shep turned in unison with her, surprise by her sudden appearance. 

"Yes, Charley's guna get herself killed otherwise." Laura slammed the wardrobe shut in anger, ready to stomp out the room, but stopped. Toriel was in the way.  
"I sorry Toriel but and Shep are going to find her, we'll come back and sort this out, but I'm afraid she'll get killed by Papyrus before we find her." She explained, Shep standing behind her, ready to venture into the cold once again. 

"I cannot let you sentence yourself to death my child." Voice monotone, Toriel stood menacingly at the door.  
"Toriel please move, we need to go" Laura asked, now sneering at her. The tension was uneasy.  
"You do not know what you'll face, if you go out there, they will kill you." Toriel stood firm, readying herself. 

Laura looked to Toriel’s triggering hand, glancing over her shoulder to see Shep, frowning in perplexity. "It's just like the game?" He concluded in horror.  
Toriel looked down at herself, feeling uneasy, she lifted both her hands. Laura readied herself, she wasn’t sure if her magic was there, but somewhere she could feel it already pulsing, ready to flow from her finger tips once again.

Shep pushed himself in front of the Laura, interrupting her concentration. "Please Toriel, you don’t have to do this, we will come back. We just want to leave to get Charley."  
A fiery ball splashed passed Sheps head, mindlessly hitting the wardrobe as it disperse into nothing but a staining smoke in the air. Shep looked to Toriel horrified. 

The words were playing in Toriel's mind, thought running through of hatred and love for humans. What thoughts were her own? Why was she keeping them? To kill them herself? Or to save them? 

"You will get hurt if you leave." Another fire ball emitted from her hands, tossed towards them both, missing them. Laura and Shep stood still, none of the attacks striking them.  
She fell to the floor, pushing a hand to her head, a battle of thoughts peeling through her brain. "I do not want to hurt you my child." She stated, tears streaming down her face, her eyes becoming bloodshot from straining against the nauseating thoughts in her head. 

"If you are to die, then it will be by my hands!" She screamed, clenching her fists as she summoned a line of fire, Laura pushed Shep out of the way, on instinct producing black mist as it consumed the fire shielding them both from harm. 

"Toriel, move" Laura demanded, ready for attack, pulling her feet apart for better defensive. She could feel the magic a new, just like a year ago, she felt the new sensations gathering in the chest, the draining fatigue as she used it, the influence it had on her surroundings. 

Toriel stood, up again, her face stained with tears, her tired eyes puffy and red. 

"Just go... Please go and don’t come back..." Laura and Shep squeezed their way past her in the doorway and began to run to the end of the ruins. Shep looked back upon Toriel, slowing down before being pulled once again by Laura.  
Toriel sat down slummed against the door frame, gently banging her head against the wood, trying to avoid the ugly thoughts.  
"For I will not be here when you return." 

 

Laura just ran with everything she had, she didn’t look back; it wasn’t a fight she wanted.  
Shep stopped every now and then slowing Laura down as she pulled at him, trying to get him to run faster. 

They reached the Ruin door, without hesitation Laura pushed it open, feeling the cold sting on her cheeks once again. She walked through much more ready, much more determined.  
"Are you coming?" She shouted to Shep over the sounds of whistling winds and frozen crackles of the trees. Shep looked back into the ruins feeling compelled to turn back and hug Toriel once more, to comfort her that she'd never be alone, that they'd always be there for her, always love her. 

"We've got to go Shep!" Laura yelled once more, jumping Shep out of his thought.  
He readied himself, they weren't coming back after that, he knew deep down that was last the goodbye to Toriel, friend and mother. He stepped onto the crunching snow once again ready to face the dangers that Toriel and Laura warned him of. Laura pushed the Ruins door closed echoing into the swaying trees. They both began to walk, pushing their way through the rising snow. 

Laura walked, stomping through, Shep following closely behind.

He wasn’t too sure what was going on, all he knew was they were in danger. Although he’d had a year to recover from the last events, it now seemed like just yesterday, the same emotions flooded their minds…worry, anxiety, fear, and dread for what was to come. 

“Why would she do this?!” Laura shouted as she booted up the snow in her path, “She never fucking listens, I swear. I mean I understand what she was on about, but then she goes off on her own.” Laura felt her angry in her throat like a sore cold. 

Shep remained silent, watching as Laura tantrum as they travelled. 

“You know, she spoke with Sans not long ago? Maybe she’d gone to look for him again? So let’s head to Snowdin?” He questioned himself, looking towards Laura for confirmation. Laura nodded silently frowning at her own feet. They eventually came to the T-junction path, Laura looking to Shep for answers. 

“Great more places, Shep you’ve played the game before, where do we go?” Shep thought hard, trying to feel the gameplay once again, but the view was all different. He tried to imagine it from a bird eye perspective, but everything looked so much more real now, the trees curved into the pathway, the snow rained down making some areas foggy and hard to see. He fidgeted with his thumbs. 

“Shall we try that way” Without thinking, he pointed to where ever; he knew it wouldn’t be costly even if they took the wrong option but would be wasted time.  
Laura took lead, walking ahead, following the clear path of trees and debris. She stopped, frowning at the water that lay ahead. “We’re at a dead end?” She turned; ready to make her way back, until Shep held his arm out suddenly stopping her in her tracks. 

“What? What is it?” She said frustrated. Shep was staring at the floor, at a pile of snow. 

“Shep I don’t get it, what’s wrong? It’s just a useless pile of snow.” She questioned, waiting as she allowed Shep to take a closer look. 

Shep walked up to the snow pile, eyeing it suspiciously. He put his hand toward it, pressing down on the snow, probing the pile as he fumbled his way throw the cold icy material. He stopped, hand clenching onto a something frozen and pointed. Realization overcame him as he pulled it away. A carrot, he lifted it up slowly, extending his arms out to show Laura. She frowned in further confusion. 

“It’s a carrot?” She said holding her hands out in innocence. 

“It’s not just a carrot though Laura…it was a snowman.” He said further confusing Laura. Shep placed the carrot to the side, as he pushed the snow up again, attempting to make a new snowman.  
“Shep we really don’t have time for this.” She whined, watching him as he scrapped up more snow. They both breathed steam in the cold air, Laura jogging lightly on the spot to keep herself warm, as Shep piled more and more snow, building the snowman higher till it reached his height. 

Within minutes it was done, Shep picked up the carrot, placing on the rushed snowman as its nose, Shep dug two little holes where the possible eyes could be and stood back admiring his work. 

“Are you done yet?” She moaned impatiently.  
Shep stood with a smile plastered on his face as he waited, expecting, hoping. Laura started tugging at his arms, pleaded him to get going, but he refused, staring at this snow, his smile faltering.  
“Snowman, would you like me to take a piece?” He asked politely, Laura stopped, looking at the snowman in disbelief for a reply.  
Nobody replied. 

Shep’s smile fell to inexpression as he turned his back on the lifeless snowman.  
Laura looked between him and the snowman, in wonder before taking off alongside him. The snowy fog became thicker as they walked along; Laura looking back until the snowman completely disappeared in the white air between them. Shep watched the floor, feeling hopeless as his efforts failed.  
Laura’s eyes widening as she could have sworn she saw a small smile grow on the snowman’s face before it entirely vanished from sight.


	16. Team Shep and Laura

Everywhere they went seemed to radiate uneasiness. Laura would flinch as the wind knocked sticks off their owning trees. Shep watched around surprising laura as he ripped a branch of the dead debris.  
“What are you doing now” She huffed, feeling now tired and anxious. 

“I...” He started, pulling at the branch, kicking and twisting “…am getting a weapon. Unlike you two, I need one, manipulating gravity, or summoning black smoke are not in my specialty.” He spoke through his teeth as the last pull finally gained him a sturdy pointed weapon. He flung it onto his shoulder holding it with one hand looking proud towards her. 

Laura looked at him awkwardly. She watched him as he triumphantly posed. Turning away in silence, she started walking the seemly continuous path, sighing to herself, feeling compelled not to say anything as Shep hurried to catch up, lunging a branch on his shoulder. 

“Did something move?” A strange yelping voice could be heard through the snow.  
Laura and Shep stopped immediately in their tracks. It spoke again, “Was it my imagination?”  
Laura moved to take a step forward but was cut off by Shep, his hand pulling on her arm to stop; she looked back seeing him shaking his head slowly side to side, putting his finger to his lips to hush up.  
“If something WAS moving…for example a human…” Laura gasped quietly as Shep slammed a hand to her mouth. “I’ll make sure you never move again!” A dark figure stepped out from the snowy air, Laura’s eyes widen as they fixed upon a humanoid dog, standing tall less than 10 feet in front. It’s eyes shifted from side to side, inspecting its surroundings. 

“Don’t move an inch!” It yelped, slashing the sword through the air. Shep continued to hold a hand tightly over Laura’s mouth, and pulling her arm down, forcing her to move. She was terrified.  
The dog like monster swung the sword blindly around the area, missing her and Shep by inches. 

Shep wanted to move, his instincts screaming to dodge, run or fight, but he couldn’t, he knew to stay perfectly still.  
“I will destroy any humans…” It’s barked once again. Shep frowned, the dialogue was unfamiliar. He loosened his grip.  
The dog appeared right in front of them, smile baring all sharp and plaguing teeth within his month. “Not the tall skeleton, he’s too loud.” 

Shep shoved Laura outwards towards the trees, the monsters sword thrashed threw Sheps coats sleeve as he pulled his arm away. Shep jumped to the floor, swinging his stick out across the ground, taking the monster by surprise as it swiped his legs up, he fell to the floor.  
Laura fell onto the trees stumbling as she composed herself.  
Shep could feel the magic once more, the familiar yellow gathering around the stick. He felt alive once again.  
“It moved…” The dog spoke quietly, eyeing Shep.

Shep stayed kneeling on the ground with his stick in his right side, pulled over to the left, awaiting movement after his last attack.  
The monster unshaved another sword. Shep frowned, he never had two swords? He questioned.  
The monster stared at Shep, scowling towards him. 

Shep lunged forwards, throwing his stick side to side, thrashing, using all his might to dominant over the creature. The monster took steps back as the stick waved out in front of him.  
“Human!” It yelped, spinning with a sword in each hand, missing Shep as the swords whipped by his stomach. Shep jumped backwards, his feet on tiptoes as he felt himself become more and more threatened.  
Sweat started to drip down his head.

The dog, waved the swords nonstop out in front of it in circles, giving Shep no time to reach as it finally cut into his arm. Shep gasped, flinching at the unexpected pain, releasing the stick from his hands.  
“Fuck!” He cursed as it hit the floor out of reach. 

Laura, stood up, leaning herself on the trees as he approach the dog. She closed her eyes gathering the homely lavender smoke, she could feel it through her hands once again, within seconds she flung her arms out, reaching towards the dog, consuming in a darkness. 

The dog stumbled around confused, as the smoke began to restrict his breathing. She pushed the dog backwards giving Shep a chance to reclaim his stick. Laura gave one last final push of purple smoke, tripping the dog into the snow. Shep, chased after him, throwing his sword into the air, stopping at the dogs throat. Shep panted, watching the dog with its arms held out in defence.  
Laura watched letting her arms drop to the side, also winded. She breathed slowly in and out, feeling the accustomed exhaustion of magic use.  
It was quiet, all except for the breathing. 

Shep looked to the dog, feeling guilt travel through him. He moved the stick away, planting it once again on his shoulder, with one hand. He turned and began walking back towards Laura.  
The monster slowly opened its eyes, a dark and dead looked flushed over them. It grabbed its swords once again, throwing at Shep. Laura lobbed her hands in the air, purple smoke dashed behind Shep, filling the air with thick blackened goo, consuming the thrown swords. 

Shep turned, realization as anger grew upon him. He felt his mind clear and his heart stop, without thought or emotion he unleashed his stick again, plunging it into the dogs neck.  
Shep was horrified.

Its fur became stained with blood. The dog spluttered red liquid, coughing over the wedged stick, eyes fading into white as dust filled the sky. Shep stood shaking, holding the stick within both hands, staring down to the remains of the dog monster that he’d known in the game to be called Doggo. 

He fell to his knees, feeling the same terrible emotions he’d hoped to never experience again, guilt washing through his mind.  
After her last defence Laura felt tired and drained. Her legs felt like jelly causing her to falling backwards into the cold snow, it was a welcome feeling. The cold against her skin, calmed her down, she placed a hand to her head, wincing as she realised her temperature was too warm, but right now she couldn’t care less, the snow would help, she smiled watching the calm flakes fall. 

Shep gulped as he let go of the stick wedged into the ground. His hands and breathe were shaky as he picked up the two swords lying alone on the floor, covered with dust. 

“I’m sorry…and thank you…” He whispered, feeling his heart sink as the remaining clothes vanished in the fresh snow. Shep clenching his fist onto the sword handles, pulling on the sword belt, clipping it to place, fixing the swords comfortably at his sides. He took a deep breathe, looking away in disgust with himself, before venturing over to Laura. 

He noticed her lying in the snow, as he approached Shep held out a hand which Laura happily accepted, pulling her up to a sitting position. She looked up to him with heavy eyes. “Can we rest a bit?” She asked although she knew she wouldn’t give him a choice.  
Shep nodded sitting beside her, looking at the newly claimed swords. As he inspected them, he took mental notes. A simple sword, with material covered handle. Shep picked at the handle, uncovering a regular iron sword.  
“I wish I had your power...” Laura explained. “Yours is more running around and stuff but mine is so tiring to use, feels like someone literally draining you of energy.”  
Shep chuckled, “Yeah I guess so…” He finally spoke, placing the sword back into the belt casing. “But it’s a lot of exercise.”  
Laura frowned, “Yeah true.” She smiled, looking to her hands. “Feels good to have it back again though” She looked to Shep who wore the same dwelling expression.  
Shep smiled contently “ Yeah, it’s pretty cool having it back again, but…” Shep looked to where the dust had been, vanished from wind and snow, “I’m not happy about doing his again.” He reminded himself.  
Laura nodded.

“Almost everything has been different so far from the game, it’s like its rewritten, even Charley said Sans was different than before.” He recalled.  
“What? Different from the game?” She wondered.  
Shep nodded more enthusiastically, “Pretty much, not only the game but from when we saw them back home. Somethings happened, which is why this happened.” Shep gestured to Doggo’s remains.  
“And Papyrus, what about Toriel, did she do the same as the game?” Laura questioned.  
Shep’s mouth opened in wonder, he thought about events, and the game “Toriel’s is kind of like the game…but she didn’t properly fight us.”  
Laura nodded, taking in everything hint she got about the game. 

“I wanted to save the snowman too.” Shep sit back, sniffing at the cold, biting at his nose. “But I guess it doesn’t work like that.”  
Laura looked to Shep grinned and eyes sparkling “That’s why you did that!” She screamed in delight, “You were saving the snowman!” She confirmed vocally to herself.  
Shep flinched, frowning at her outburst, “Well yeah what did you think I was doing?” 

Laura shrugged, giggling to herself, “I just thought you were being weird.” She casually stated, Shep gave her a returning sarcastic look, “You did save the snowman, he smiled when we walked away, I thought it was my imagination at first, but now you’ve confirmed it was living! Yep it’s alive.” She nudged him.  
Shep faced flushed red in happiness, a large grin spread from ear to ear in accomplishment, he had saved a monster. He looked back to Doggo. At least he had saved one.


	17. What about you?

“Can I ask you something?” Charley looked to Sans who stood up, he felt strange, like he could fall apart at any moment.  
“Can we just hold the questions for now, I feel like death.” He stopped, grinning at the unintentional pun. “Well I guess I’m passed that heh.”  
The snow had begun to let up, although the cold continue to nip at them as always.  
“I don’t know how you expect to get through Snowdin.” San explained.  
“What about the River man?” 

“The River man? Oh yeah, but they’re in Snowdin…” Sans clarified. Charley frowned, now remembering.  
“Well shit.” She cussed, pouting her lips. “What about your teleporting?”  
“Kid you saw what happened there, I’m not doing that again for a while.” Sans defended, feeling a little thrown back.  
“Ah, yes, probably for the best. Oh that’s a point! I was wondering how you can teleport so easily now; you were always passing out before?” Sans eyes narrowed at the question.  
“Hmm well, twenty years is a long time, I think anyone would get the hang of it by then…?” He sarcastically pointed out. Charley rubbed her head in frustration.  
“Alright, no need for that. Urgh! I don’t even know where to begin! Laura was right… this was a stupid idea.” She punched her leg in defeat.  
“How about we just head to Waterfall, here…” He took his hoodie off handing it over, “Put the hood over your head, you’ll be able to get past everyone, I’ll just make up a story that you’re a cousin from the city or something.” 

“What about Papyrus?” She wasn’t about to forget this new murderous brother of his.  
“He’s probably with Undyne right now, telling her about you, don’t worry though.”  
Charley frowned, “Wait? What? But she was pretty much the only enemy, apart from asgore that was actually trying to kill us in the game.”  
“I told you this is not like the game.” Sans began to walk, feeling a little fed up of talking about every little details. 

He felt emotionless about most monsters here by now, apart from his brother, his brother would always be something to protect, but he’d left him. Sans watched his slippers powdered in snow.  
They walked in silence, until they noticed the signpost “Snowdin” they both repeated, taking deep breathes. Sans looked to Charley “You ready?”  
Her heart began racing, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” She didn’t feel ready.

They both walked side by side, Charley hung her head low, holding on the blue hoodie low over her face. She pulled her hands in, gripping onto the hoodies sleeves and neck, scrunching it up into a ball in her hands. She couldn’t see much in the small gap leaving only her eyes exposed.  
Sans flicked his eyes between her and the surrounding, hands in his trouser pockets looking more casual than normal. He walked with a slump, kicking up snow as they walked past the Shop and Inn, no one around.  
Charley jumped at the sound of laughter, children playing around a bare pine tree, frolicking while singing monster rhymes. They all seemed to be wearing stripes jumpers, some with no arms or legs, some small up to her knees, while others almost as tall as her. She looked to Sans for instructions, but he kept on walking forward, looking more bored than relaxed. 

The town was lit up in foggy street lights, a warm feeling protruding from each wooden or brick built house. The Path split into two as they passed the tree. Charley watched Sans and Papyruses house as they walked by, the same homely house as she remembered from the game, only much more detailed and realistic. There were no Christmas decorations though, the house looked plain, layers of snow covering the roof, drips falling from the edges. Sans stopped. 

“I’ll just check if anyone home, I’ll be right back out…” He said, and with the swing of the door, Sans disappeared inside leaving Charley on the porch, watching the children run around. She moved her whole body to look upwards to keep herself covered. The wood looked more worn and wared than in the game.  
She inspected the mail boxes they’d completely ignored. Both now completely empty, though the one furthest away was dented and broken, the other one was clean and shining brass. 

Something heavy knocked into her. She fell backwards onto the porch steps, releasing the hoodie, luckily it stayed over her head. A small dinosaur like child with no arms, clambered up, looking embarrassed and over excited. 

“Awh man! I’m so sorry!” the kid shouted, “I’m just so excited to meet Undyne! Papyrus has gone to get her!” Charley wrapped her head up more, she wanted to answer but knew it was best to stay silent. She pulled herself up, watching the kid. “He said there is a human about! Awh shucks its gonna be so cool!” The kid’s eye lit up as they started jumping up and down on the spot. 

Charley had to ask, she lowered her voice to make it unrecognisable “Was there anyone with the human?”  
The young child frown, shrugging their shoulders “Don’t think so mam.”  
Charley nodded, interrupted with the door swinging open. 

“Hiya Sans!” The kid shouted waving its hands as they ran back to play with their friends. Charley waved too, before being interrupted by a skeleton hand on the shoulder, she looked up to see Sans wearing grey hoodie was the words “lazybones” writing in his signature font, he watched the other monsters run back to play.  
“Come on in, no one’s home.” He didn’t sound happy nor upset by it, but emotionless. Charley could feel his regret for his brother. Sans opened the door, letting Charley come in first, he took one more glance outside as she entered.

“I don’t think Papyrus has told anyone you were helping me.” She explained, shaking off the snow in the doorway. Sans closed the door behind her, looking up to her. “That monster said they hadn’t heard about anyone with the human, well me?” She shrugged, watching him slump on the sofa.  
Sans sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. 

“That means he cares for you Sans…” Charley finished. Sans took a deep breathe, slow exhaling, closing his eye.  
“I know he does, that’s why I’ve stuck by him. It’s been hard but seeing Pap happy is all I ever want, ya know? Heh, nevermind.” Sans leaned back into the sofa, sighing. They both say for a few minutes, resting in the silence. 

 

“We better get going.” Laura reminded Shep as she stood up feeling refreshed.  
“Yeah I suppose so, we’re going to Snowdin yeah?” He asked, Laura turning around pondering on her next moves.  
“Snowdin?” She through her arms out in confusion.  
“Yeah, the town? I think it’s not far from here?” Shep explained.  
Laura face palmed, “Why didn’t you say that before?” She whispered to herself, feeling stressed and fed up. “We cannot go to a town, we’ll get spotted, and if all the monsters are like Papyrus or Toriel it could be bad for us.” Shep nodded, dumbfounded on what to do he pulled his coat hood up, sheltering himself from the cold, Laura watching him.  
“That’s it!” She screamed pointing in his direction, “We’ll just pretend we’re monsters!” pulling her fluffy hood, concealing herself as well.  
They both walked far, glancing at the lake as they walked by it, looking at the large hole, cracked in the middle. They both avoided the ice, trying not to slip on the edge. Both their faces became red in exhaustion as they finally reached the town. The sign labelled “Snowdin”.  
“Finally, right, we cannot let anyone see our faces, they might know what we look up, and if Papyrus wanted to capture us I’m sure others will know we’re here. You said Charley would probably go to Sans, yeah?” Shep nodded, “Ok, do you know where he is? Does he live here?”  
“Yeah he does, but Papyrus does too.” He corrected, Laura’s face dropped.  
“You could have told me!” She shouted.  
“Shhhhh!” Shep yelled back even louder. Both throwing hands over each other mouths, completely unaware of their own volume.  
Laura sighed sarcastically, “This is going to end up in disaster.”  
Laura flinched, hiding between Shep who froze at the sound of a couple talking.  
“I heard they can throw a sword ten times their size with ease like a tooth pick.” Shep listened to the monsters chatting.  
“You know, they’re not wrong…” Shep joked, earning a punch to the side from Laura.  
“Shut it!” She whispered loudly, “We need to stay quiet…right, let’s go.” Laura sank into her coat hood even more, feeling completely vulnerable and exposed, Shep casually walked beside her.  
Laura could feel the anxiety building like a rush of emotions, she was scared, didn’t want to move. Shep noticed her slow and sluggish movements and hooked his arm onto hers, pulling her along without her wishes. Laura stumbled to keep up, looking clumsy and childish. Shep started walking fast and faster, trying to avoid the kids playing in the middle of the street.  
Laura fell face first into the snow; she slammed her hands down into the floor, looking back up at Shep who’d stopped to help her back up.  
“You idiot! What are you doing? That really hurt.” She clambered up again, shaking off the icy snow from her coat and trousers.  
“Shut up!” He strained to whisper, shaking a finger to his lips. The kids stopped and watched.  
“Don’t tell me to shut up when you dragging me along! Urgh! Now my trousers are all wet.” She moaned, brushing off the stuck snow.  
Shep turned to look at the monsters, five children staring straight at them both. Laura stopped her business, realising her outburst, she looked to the children, and then to Shep, her mouth fell open.  
“Shep…” She draw out “You hood is down.” There was silence as Sheps eyes widened. He put a hand on his head, realising his hood had fallen. He smiled awkwardly to the children. Everyone stood still. Laura could feel herself panicking, her breath heavily panting, not knowing what to do.  
“I didn’t know there were new monsters visiting?!” A child shouted out from the group. Before both of them knew it, they were surrounded by the group being asked all sorts of questions.  
“Where are you from?”  
“What monster kind are you?”  
“Are you on holiday?”  
Laura shook her hands, throwing them in the air at the unexpected welcome. Shep laughed; as he relaxed from the unnecessary tension. Two of the children looked to be rock twins of about 5 years, another looking older than the rest, holding a football around its waist, wearing school uniform; it was some kind of fire monster. Laura looked to two children in front of her one was a dinosaur monster and the other a young bunny. Laura knelt down to the children’s level.  
“We’re from far away, and we need to find Sanses house. Do you know where it is?” She asked softly and slowly, making sure they understood every word. All five nodded enthusiastically, pointing not far ahead, past the pine tree.  
“Thank you.” She smiled, panting one on the head.  
“Are you going to stay and play?!” said one of the twins, looking encouraged, eyes shining in hope.  
“Maybe another time, we have some important things to do first”, Shep replied.  
Laura smiled waving to the children, as Shep copied. All five scrambled on top of each other to see who could wave the highest. Laura grunted as she frustratingly pulled his hood back on top of his head. “Geez. You’re going to get us killed.”  
“You’re the one who had a tantrum”  
“Yeah, because you were pulling me!” She yelled back, throwing her hands in the air again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraphing is terrible because archiveofourown won't let me edit it for some reason so sorry :/


	18. Knock Knock

Charley and Sans sat on the sofa, both asleep. Sans slept with arms and legs sprawled out, half on the green sofa and half on the pattern floor, he was snoring lightly. Charley was curled up at the other side of the sofa, clinging tightly onto her hoodie. The television was on only showing static filling the air with a dimming light. Both were knackered, rhyming their snores into a tune.   
*knock knock* 

Charley jumped out of sleep, booting Sans with her foot as she jolted awake, Sans eye lit up blue in surprise, holding his hand out in blue flames before fulling awakening. Charley lowed herself into the sofa to hide from the window, as Sans eye returned to the usual white glow. 

“There’s someone at the door!” Charley whispered aloud. Sans clambered onto the sofa, trying to get a better look, but alas he couldn’t quite see them. He jumped down, waving his hand to the side, gesturing for her to hide. Charley rolled herself to floor, Sans watching trying not to laugh as she crawled behind the sofa out of view.   
His face fell serious once again as he looked to the door. Charley curled herself into a ball, trying to keep out of sight, listening to every sound. Sans pulled the handle and opened the door.   
Standing there were two creatures with hoods covering their faces. 

“Hey, what can I do for you?” Sans leant against the door frame, his leg preventing them from entering, waiting for an answer.   
“Sans, it’s Shep and Laura.” Laura spoke up, revealing more of her face.   
Sans frowned, “Shit kid! Come in.” He lowered his leg, letting them both past. They pulled their hoods down as they took in the warmth rubbing hands together. Sans closed the door.   
“False alarm, it’s ya friends.” Sans shouted across the room. Laura and Shep looked to him.

Charley hoped out, running to Shep, jumping on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Shep squeezed back in return. “We were worried sick.” Shep mumbled in her hoodie. Charley dug her head further into his shoulder, she felt so happy. They both stay like that for a while before Shep pulled away. “Don’t do that again, please” Charley nodded. “No, please don’t do that again, I know what you’re like.” Charley nodded more enthusiastically as she let him go from her arms.   
Charley looked to Laura who avoided eye contact. Charley walked up to her, standing in front of Laura waiting for a response. 

“You so annoying!” Laura shouted pulling Charley in for hug. Charley smiled returning it.   
“Hah, thanks a-and sorry.” Charley said remorseful. Laura tightened the hug, which Charley challenged. Shep and Sans watched in fascination as the two girls tried suffocating one another in a hug. Before long they both let go, panting, holding their waists, laughing. 

Sans and Shep looked to one another.   
“Alright Sans?” Shep smiled, leaning against the wall comfortably.   
“Not bad kiddo.” Sans grinned “Just been a bit bonely” His face crumpled up, snickering to himself.   
“That was awful, turn on the radius and relax” Shep’s smile widened, though lessen at Sans reaction.   
Sans stood frowning at him.

“Do you get it?” He asked concerned.   
“Yeah, yeah, I just haven’t felt like this in a while ya know.” Sans admitted, lowing his head a little to what Shep could see was shame and embarrassment.   
“What do you mean?” Shep frowned trying to understand. 

Sans shook his head slowly, watching Laura and Charley kick each other in the butt. He laughed, “Happy.” He said, feeling more humiliation as the words fell out.   
Shep pulled him in with one hand into a side hug much to Sanses surprise. Shep always forgot Sans was shorter than him, so the hug fell to a an uncomfortable angle “Well, we here to sort that out.” He said looking down to Sans as he patted him on the shoulders. Sans looked down to the familiar belt on Sheps waist. He cocked his head, but shook it, and shrugged it off as nothing.   
“Hold on, I just gotta get something.” With a blink Sans ran up the stairs, Shep looked up trying to get a better look of his room, he knew he had a self-sustaining tornado which was pretty awesome.   
“Uh? Do you need any help?” Shep asked, peering up the stairs, he placed his hand on the banister and started to make his way up, leaving Laura and Charley discussing recent event in front of a static television.   
“Sans?” He asked again watching down the hallway. 

“…Sans…? Shep said one last time, opening the bedroom door. “What are you doing?”   
Sans was scrambling around, this room a complete messed of objects tossed over and drawers swiped clean, his tornado a pile of everything in the room, from clothes to a plate of spaghetti. Sans tumbled forward, ripping out pieces of paper from under his mattress. 

“Hey Sans? Is every alright?” Shep stood at the door watching him.   
Sans gasped, “Oh shit, hello, and yeah…I just can’t find my book?” not noticing Shep watching from the doorway.   
“Did you want some help looking for it?” Shep offered, but Sans simply shook his head. 

Sans looked around his room, sitting dumfounded, “I could have sworn I put it here? Unless I moved it during…” Sans paused looking at Shep. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head, scratching of bone on bone.   
“During what?” Shep inquired, but was only replied with a brisk shrug. “Well, is it important?” Shep asked again, little less enthusiastic.

“Yeah, yeah it is. I-it doesn’t matter too much though.” Sans walked past Shep leaning over the banister to look at the two girls chatting then back to Shep. He took a deep breathe.  
“Yelp! Suppose we better get a move on then.” He suggested slapping his hands together as he walked down the stairs once again, scratching his head a he did, Shep following a little behind.   
“Do you mind if we rest here awhile before we set off again? Me and Laura had a few uh, incidents, before we got here.” Shep mumbled, hoping for a nap. 

“Look kid, if we don’t get a move on, my bro will come back, and if he does, we’re toast, I’m surprised he hasn’t come back already. We’re better off making our move now.” Sans bluntly came out, he was starting to feel anxious at another showdown with his brother which he greatly wanted to avoid. 

Shep nodded, he couldn’t argue at a time like this, but man he wanted to just curl up in front of a TV and drift off to sleep.   
“Ay! Girls, we gotta go, get you stuff now.” Sans commanded throwing their coats back to them. Everyone accepted, pulling their coats on once more.   
He opened the door once more, with everyone behind. The air bit everyone’s noses once again, the wind had since ceased and the snow had stopped, leaving the eerie fog covering the distance.   
“Right, pull up your hoods again, don’t want Pap catching you.” Sans gestured as he did the same with this hood.   
Sans walked casually with hands in his pockets once again, with Shep closely behind. Laura walked cautiously at the back following Charley, she felt the nervousness pick up and ran beside her, looking around for any other monsters.   
“You alright?” Charley questioned.

“Never better, where are we going?” Laura asked knowing nothing of their destination.   
“We’re going to meet Gaster.” Charley watched as Laura’s face twisted to confusion as his name.   
“He’s here? Seriously…? I wondered why he hadn’t said hi yet.” She smiled, the mood lightening more.   
They all trotted a long in silence. Only the sound of breathing could be heard and sight of steam from it could be seen. Sans lead the way, peering a head, straining to see from the thickening fog.  
“Wait” Sans whispered causing everyone to jolt to a stop, holding his arm out in front to stop them coming any further, he took a deep breathe.  
No one could see in front of him, they waited for instructions. 

Sans shoved his hands back in his pockets, his mood growing more tired.   
“good to see ya bro.”


	19. The Atmosphere

Laura’s could feel herself panicking; it was Papyrus, standing not far in front of them.   
Charley clenched her fists, feeling her magic, ready for attack and defense.   
Shep stood, hands hovering over the swords at his side.   
Sans smiled, pulling his hood down, to reveal his obvious identity. 

“SANS, I THOUGHT ABOUT WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS, WHY MY BROTHER, WHO HATED SUCH CREATURES BEHOLD ANYTHING, WOULD BE HELPING THEM.” Papyrus voice was hoarse and croaked. Sans watched his brother, sympathy pouring over him with each word. “ARE THEY THREATENING YOU? YOU HAVE SUCH LOW HEALTH IT WOULD MAKE SENSE FOR YOU TO HELP THEM IF THEY’D THREATENED YOUR LIFE” 

Sans rubbed his eye in frustration “sorry bro, they aint threatening me. i’m helping them because we need to.”   
Papyrus looked even more disheartened, as though you could pinpoint the heartbreak. “YOU WERE SO SMART, AND I WAS SO PROUD.” Papyrus placed a hand over his chest, clenching it as if it hurt. He threw out his arm in anger, pointing towards Sans. “YOU DISAPPOINT ME…” 

Sans took a step back. He could feel his hatred for the way his brother was talking but only wanted to hug him desperately; it was still his brother after all. “pap I…”   
“SILENCE!” Papyrus bellowed, plunging bones towards Sans. Sans threw both arms up as his blue eye exploded up summoning a wall of bones, shielding himself and everyone behind him. The bones snapped and cracked into the wall, as the last one hit, the shield faded once again. 

“I LOOKED UP TO YOU!” Papyrus spat out, tears gushing from his eyes, holding his arm up, summoning more bones.   
Charley and Laura leaped out the way, pulling themselves behind a tree, they both, knelt down for cover. Shep pulled out his swords, and began running towards Papyrus. Shep smiled as Papyruses concentration focused on Sans.   
Sans looked to his brother in worry, he could feel the hurt from his brother, how he wanted to just run to him and say everything would be fine. Sans raised his hands, flames growing throughout, building his attack. 

The fire in his eye stopped. His powers stopped. He looked to Papyrus, his baby brother, his family. He couldn’t hurt him.   
Sans arms fell to his side in defeat, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Papyrus.   
Shep bounded up, ready to thrash Papyrus. 

“NO!” Sans yelled, holding his hand out in desperation. Shep stopped, dropping his weapon to the floor.   
Papyrus turned in surprise and struck Shep across his side, propelling him into the nearby trees. Shep landed, smacking his back to the bark, falling to the floor.   
Charley and Laura jumped from out of the tree on hearing the impact, rushing over to the scene.   
Sans watched in shock, his hand still held out, as he hesitated his speech.

Charley rushed over to Shep. He grunted as she pulled him up. Shep rubbed his side as managed to stand up once again. He composed himself as he stomped towards Sans who stood staring at Papyrus. 

“What the hell was that?” Shep shouted at him waving his arms out dramatically.   
Sans blinked, he stumbled to his feet, rushing over to his brother.  
Papyrus straightened himself up proudly; he frowned, pulling a hand up to his head. "BROTHER. I DONT FEEL TO GOOD." he slumped forward.   
"pap?" Sans ran forward to be beside Papyrus, Charley, Laura and Shep watched from afar. "hey pap, w-whats wrong?" Papyrus placed a shaky hand on Sanses shoulder, leaning more into it for balance. 

Papyrus scrunched his face in a painful expression, like a pounding headaches. "SANS WHY IS SO NOISY?" and with that he fell unconscious, falling into Sanses arms.  
Sans hand no idea what just happened, he could feel the rage building up inside, he looked to Shep. "why did you attack him?!"   
Shep looked to Charley and Laura at the sudden accusation. "Sans? He was attacking us, I was trying help?"   
"you don’t just attack every living thing you see, what if you hurt him?! what if you killed him?!" He hadn’t even noticed the tears now streaming down his face, or how he was yelling, falling to the ground on his knees laying his brother in front. 

"you humans are all the same, all you care about is love!" He threw his hands out in anger "you're vile!" They all felt the words hitting them like knifes. All three of them stood side by side with their heads hanging low.   
"You don’t care for anyone!" Charley's heart dropped as she saw Sans eye light up in a blue and red, mixing in and out like ying and yang.   
"Sans, calm down." She moved forward slowly, holding her hands out in innocence. She reached a hand out to touch him on the shoulder but quickly withdrew as his now glowing hand shoved it away. He looked her straight in the eye, the colours of his magic now distorting with pixels. 

His voice became deep, mixed with white noise, "you're all just a stone in water, you are the rippling effect." and with a flash Sans and Papyrus disappeared. 

It took awhile for them to release what had happened but they eventually noted Sans was not coming back.  
Charley looked back to Laura and Shep, hopelessly. They all were confused, not understanding the pieces, not comprehending what just happened.   
"We should keep going, waterfalls not far ahead." Laura pointed out through fog the rocks and softing snow. 

Charley nodded, words still circling in her head, ‘you’re vile’. She shuddered, rubbing her head, in a feeble attempt to top all thoughts. She couldn’t help but think about his expression of pure hatred and loss of hope. Maybe they were evil creatures.   
Shep poke her cheek with his finger, pulling her out of a daze "Hey, he didn't mean it."   
She smiled "Maybe." 

All three kept walking, the snow began to melt the further they got, revealing dark rocks, the ground was uneven and cave like.   
"Oh wow." Laura gasped, the view taking her breathe away. Charley grabbed her hand and ran to the edge, pointing to the illuminating water below. It shone a beautiful sky blue, lighting up the surroundings. Crystals beamed up on the ceiling hundreds of feet up above them, twinkling like stars. 

They both looked, their eyes a light watching the calming water run by. Shep look behind, watching them both contently, as they excitedly pointed to the new sights.  
Shep stood behind Charley placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at the passing river.   
"It's nice" He moved her hair back, off her shoulder resting it to a stop after. Charley continued to look in awe at the stunning world they'd come to love as a game, now a real and true environment. 

"It's beautiful" She replied, placing her hand over his, holding on. All three stood watching the river and crystals in satisfaction.   
As they began their travels once again, they could come to many stops, pausing to see blue, stunning flowers they knew to be Echo flowers, messing around, and yelling childish banter into them only to have it repeat the words. They laughed many times, almost brought to tears as with each flower, but they continued pressing on, reaching bridges of many kind, and flowers that would bloom once in a row of four, it was magical.  
Charley stopped, nervously playing with her fingers. 

"You alright?" Laura asking as Shep led the way. Charley looked up to see Laura watching her.  
"I'm just worried, I hope Sans and Papyrus are ok? Sans seemed almost like before, like the person he’s fighting not to become. I just hope, I really hope, he's still himself." Charley undid her knot of fingers, looking to Laura. 

Laura sighed, "I know what you mean, and I’m sure their fine though." She said patting Charley on the back, who nodded in return. They both knew they couldn’t be certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but I'm back at it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! We're back for Part 2 of Awakening Game, Awoken Reality. The first 8 chapters are really short, so sorry about that, but it explains a few things, after that, they will become a lot longer so be prepared to read much more. It is still being written but I am 3/4 of the way there.  
> I did read over the Chapter this time hopefully they wont have as many mistakes as the last story, but as I said before its difficult since I am pressed for time.  
> Thanks for coming back and if your new you might want to check the first story Awakening Game first and welcome to my hell! Enjoy!  
> p.s I'll also be posting a new chapter every week instead this time :)  
> If you have any questions you can either message me on here or tweet me here https://twitter.com/XCherryCharleyX


End file.
